


De polvo y de cenizas

by Ariyass



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gustabo García - Freeform, Horacio Pérez - Freeform, InfamesRP - Freeform, Jack Conway - Freeform, Mental Instability, OC, SpainRP, Violence, mafia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyass/pseuds/Ariyass
Summary: Después de que Gustabo sacara a Pogo de la luz, es “reclutado” por el gobierno para servir como una máquina de guerra luego de impresionar a los altos mandos con la increíble masacre que organizó en Los Santos. Conway le escribe, Horacio se distancia y Gustabo no puede perdonarse a sí mismo.A/N: Ambientado en el servidor de InfamesRP
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Antesala

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes mostrados a continuación no me pertenecen, son propiedad de cada youtuber que está en el GTA V de la comunidad SPAINRP/INFAMESRP. Específicamente, Horacio Pérez pertenece a Perxitaa, Gustabo García pertenece a Auronplay y Jack Conway pertenece a RebornLive. 
> 
> Nota de la autora:  
> Esta historia esta completa, aunque en obra negra. La empecé desde que terminó el arco de SpainRP y no estaba segura de seguirla y solo modifiqué algunas cosas que salieron con el reciente comienzo de InfamesRP. Este fic es, de forma más concreta, la historia de Gustabo y solo la introducción y algunos capitulos seran enfocados en Conway y Horacio.  
> Aclaro que en mi historia Gustabo es Dani y solo era un bebé cuando mataron a su madre y hermano. Y también advierto que es muy probable que lean una rara mutación de español castellano con latino. Pero es lo que hay, soy mexicana.  
> Hoy no hay recomendación músical, aunque yo si que escuché parte del soundtrack del juego de The last of us.  
> Mucho texto, disfruten.

* * *

Conway tiene registrado en su memoria las cosas que le han sorprendido genuinamente. Son escazas, porque él mismo estaba preparado para situaciones inesperadas y su habilidad analítica le era de utilidad para calcular todas las posibilidades existentes.

De ahí, es menos complicado tomar una decisión coherente. Y casi siempre acierta. Casi, al menos.

Gustabo era, quizás, la mayor sorpresa de su vida.

—… Solo hablaré con Gustabo, no contigo.

Un nudo en la garganta y en el estómago, eran una clara señal de que había perdido el control no sólo de la situación sino también de sus propias emociones. Hacía rato que todo se le había ido de las manos, bajo sus propias narices y para cuando quiso pararlo fue tarde, como sostener agua con las manos.

— Sólo hablaré con mi hijo.

Era sincero. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, era transparente con lo que estaba sintiendo, con el dolor, la angustia, el alivio y el autodesprecio. Todo era tan dolorosamente claro para él, porque por una vez, pudo vislumbrar un pequeño destello de verdad.

Que su resignación con la muerte de su esposa e hijos, lo redujo a nada y al mismo tiempo lo construyo como era ahora mismo. Pero que el conocimiento de que Daniel estaba vivo había volcado completamente su realidad. Y no sabía quién era _ahora_ debido a ello.

— Gustabo, hijo…

Conteniendo el impulso de tomarlo en brazos, de sentir el contacto con su piel una vez más, de sujetarle contra sí para asegurarse de que no está en una sueño –o pesadilla- sino que su hijo está vivo y está frente a él. Pero no lo hace, porque sabe que esta es una batalla de Gustabo y que solo él puede ganarla.

Los segundos son eternos, mucho más que todos esos años en incertidumbre, mucho más que en los momentos en que vio tres ataúdes bajando a la tierra, mucho más que cualquier pesadilla donde Julia gritaba como loca, pidiendo su ayuda. Se siente impotente y culpable, más que nunca, porque no puede salvarlo, sólo acompañarle en su dolor.

Cuando abre los ojos, sin embargo, Conway puede visualizar con claridad una mirada azulada vivida que se había opacado con el paso del tiempo.

Y la mirada de confusión e incertidumbre que el brindan, le confirman que finalmente ha pasado.

— ¿…Gustabo?

.

Conway se pregunta en que momento Horacio ha empezado a fumar pues nunca le ha visto hacerlo. Aunque últimamente ha notado pocas cosas de él por la presión de toda la situación que en poco tiempo les había superado.

Definitivamente, algo había cambiado. Horacio había estado callado, de forma preocupante, pero no había tenido el valor de preguntarle si estaba bien.

_“Porque obviamente no lo está.”_

No lo culpaba, él mismo no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar. Hasta hace unas horas su prioridad había sido desmantelar a la mafia y traer de vuelta a Gustabo. Pero nunca asimiló lo que podría venir después, lo que diría, lo que pensaría y sentiría. Horacio y él tenían como propósito sacar a la luz a Gustabo y hacer retroceder a Pogo, pero ninguno podía negar que estaban en una situación jodida en muchos sentidos.

Le hubiese gustado sentir la presencia de Volkov, porque aunque nunca fueron de palabras ni abrazos, saber que estaba a su lado era suficiente para darle algo de consuelo. Era un trago amargo porque irónicamente el –casi- asesino de Viktor estaba detrás de esa puerta, en ese hospital. Y aun así, aunque el dolor y la rabia de haber perdido a tantos agentes bajo su mano estaban latientes y vivos, no podía odiarlo. Al menos no lo suficiente para matarlo. La sola idea la daba asco.

— Lo que dijo… ¿era verdad?

En medio del pasillo solitario del hospital, con un aura cálida de un sol que recién está levantándose, Horacio se gira a verle, ambos sentados en el suelo, frente a frente, no hay forma en que puedan no verse las caras.

Horacio apaga el cigarro a medias y lo observa indagador y casi desconfiado. Conway no varía en su expresión porque sabe que no hay nada que ocultar. 

— Me enteré hace poco que era mi hijo… —hizo una pausa— Evans hizo una prueba de ADN… fue coincidente en un 99.5%.

—…No me lo contaste.

— Fue ayer que me lo dijo, luego de volver del hospital.

Horacio lo observó un momento, antes de apartar la mirada casi de forma ausente.

— A Gustabo lo conocí cuanto teníamos seis años, en la escuela, íbamos en el mismo salón y siempre solíamos quedarnos juntos incluso después de clases. No nos gustaba estar en casa, sobre todo a él. Tenía unos padres que eran tiránicos, incluso más que los míos… eran crueles y de forma intencional, eso era lo peor, supongo.

Horacio parpadeó un momento y luego lo vio con nerviosismo, para mirar a otro lado. Parecía sentirse culpable, ya sea por contar algo tan íntimo o por el hecho de que vio la expresión atribulada de Conway cuando terminó de hablar, como si hubiese recordado que el padre de Gustabo estaba presente.

— Debería descansar, super—mencionó con voz temerosa—. No se ve bien.

Jack suelta un bufido irónico, aunque ahora que su cuerpo se ha relajado, puede resentir el cansancio y agotamiento por más de cuatro días sin dormir.

Aun así, Horacio no desiste.

— Yo me quedaré despierto por cualquier cosa y usted podrá estará preparado para cuando tenga que… hablar con su hijo.

Increíblemente esas palabras parecen surtir efecto, sobre todo por la mirada firme de su inspector. No responde, pero en vez de eso, gira el rostro, sintiendo como los rayos de sol empiezan a calentarle y sin siquiera desearlo, lo hace. Cae profundamente dormido.

.

_Su estómago gruñe al percibir el aroma de la lasaña que proviene de la cocina. Aun así, se niega a abandonar su posición y mira de forma casi dura al pequeño frente a él._

_Con el ceño fruncido y una expresión seria, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sin mover un musculo._

_Pero su pequeño rufián de nueve kilos y medio no parece afectado en lo más mínimo y le sostiene la mirada batiendo un record personal. Entonces, saca la artillería pesada, y sonríe ampliamente extendiendo su manita como si intentara alcanzarlo, con sus preciosos ojos azules en una mueca de felicidad absoluta._

_Jack suelta un bufido sin poder evitar sonreír casi con ternura. Se inclina más sobre él, permitiendo que su pequeño le toque las mejillas y le tire de la camisa abierta. Incluso si ambos están sobre la alfombra, la posición no ayuda mucho a que su hijo se lo tome enserio._

_— Pa-Pá—repite despacio, mirándole, pero el bebé parece encontrar más entretenido jugar con su pistolera que aún le cuelga de forma suelta—. Hey, Dani, dilo… PA-PA_

_Dani lo miro de forma superficial una última vez, antes de ponerse a gatear para alejarse de él, como buscando otra cosa que hacer._

_— Dan, hey—le llama en vano. Se ha parado sobre sus piernas regordetas y ha empezado a caminar torpe pero velozmente por la casa. Le deje marcharse soltando un suspiro dramático—Julia, el niño no obedece. (*)_

_Ella sale de la cocina, viendo como su hijo se ha ido a parar junto al gran ventanal que da al jardín trasero, donde su hermano juega con la pelota. Se encoge de hombros, haciendo para atrás su lacio y lindo cabello castaño claro, mirándole casi con escepticismo._

_— Ya debería hablar…_

_— Lo lleve con el pediatra, Jack. Él y la trabajadora social están de acuerdo en que no es alarmante que aún no lo haga._

_— Matias dijo mamá y papá antes de cumplir el año._

_— Si y Daniel aprendió a caminar antes que Mati. Todos los niños son diferentes._

_Jack se puso de pie y se giró a ver a su pequeño que estaba empezando a sacar tierra de una de las macetas de la casa. Julia dio tres zancadas para detener su manita regordeta que se dirigía directo a su boca. Conway no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro pesado y su esposa lo miro de reojo mientras le limpiaba la mano a su hijo._

_— Cuidado con lo que piensas, cariño—dijo ella, sonriendo burlonamente—. Sí hay algún hijo que se parezca a ti, es Dani._

_Él no varió en su expresión a pesar de tener el impulso de llevarse una mano al pecho y exclamar indignado, pero no quería echarse de cabeza por sí mismo._

_— Pero claro que se parece a mí; es mi hijo._

_— Claro que lo es, si—ríe ella, levantando a Daniel en brazos—. En veinte años me dirás que tanto ha cambiado._

_— Tiene tus ojos—contradijo él—. Y…_

_— Y físicamente será como tú. Veremos que tanto se parece —le señaló con una dedo en la sien— de aquí._

_— No mucho, espero._

_Lo había dicho con un ligero tinte de humor, pero iba en serio. Si había algo que no quería que pasara con sus hijos, era que se parecieran a él, en muchas cosas. Aún más con su cabeza, algo que estaba trabajando de a poco y muy lento, pero lo estaba intentando de verdad. Él jamás desearía que sus hijos tuviesen una vida como la suya. Así tuviera que partirse el alma, ellos serían mejores, lo sabía._

_Julia lo miro intensamente, leyendo sus pensamientos con su sola expresión casi de inmediato. Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad._

_— Lo será—declaró, con voz firme—. ¿Te molesta cambiarlo antes de comer?_

_No le dio tiempo de responder, antes de tenerlo en brazos. Refunfuñó en voz alta, pero no se negó. En vez de eso, subió las escalares mientras oía a Julia pedirle a Matias entrar para lavarse las manos. La tercera puerta era el cuarto del nuevo bebé y estaba decorada en tonos azules y blancos, muy cursi para su gusto, pero nunca se atrevería a contradecir a Julia. Esa mujer siempre se salía con la suya._

_— Bien, más te vale no orinarme, blue eyes (*) — advirtió—. ¿Entendiste?_

_Dani lo observo seriamente, como si estuviese procesando su orden, luego sonrió para negar con la cabeza erráticamente._

_— “Se parece a ti”, mis cojones—dijo sonriendo—. Eres igual de testaruda que ella. Serás mi segundo dolor de cabeza favorito._

_En respuesta, su hijo empezó a lamerse el pulgar, mirando despreocupadamente al techo de la habitación mientras su padre se encargaba de él._

_Aunque se quejara constantemente de ello, estar en casa y ser padre y esposo, era algo que le había llenado de un profundo alivio._

_— Jack…_

_— Ahora bajo._

_— ¡Jack!_

_._

— Jack

Abrió los ojos de golpe, pero no se sobresaltó hasta que recordó donde estaba. Michell estaba parada a su lado, le había tocado el hombro para despertarle, aún tenía su mano extendida. Horacio estaba durmiendo cual perro viejo, roncando suavemente, con la boca abierta y la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

_“Me quedaré despierto, una mierda”_

— Jack—volvió a llamarle ella—. Tenemos un problema.

Ese tono de voz fue suficiente para despertarle por completo. Se puso de pie con pesadez y se estiró, escuchando sus huesos tronar.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— La CIA está aquí.

— ¿Qué? — casi gritó—. ¿Qué cojones hacen ellos aquí?

— Jack…

La conocía desde hace años, los suficientes para saber que tono de voz usaba para dar malas noticias. Siempre lo hacía, intentando sonar pasiva pero firme, intentando mantenerlo a raya porque sabía lo que era capaz de desatar.

— Despierta a Horacio.

Pasó de largo sin esperar más explicación y solo dos agentes frente a la puerta de la habitación de Gustabo fue suficiente para pararlo por un par de minutos, el mismo tiempo que le tomó hacerles a un lado sin problema, producto de la adrenalina.

Entró como un vendaval en el cuarto, y de inmediato otros tres agentes desenfundaron armas y lo encañonaron.

Una figura alta y enfundada en un traje se dio la vuelta. Los ojos oscuros de Richard Haspel cruzaron miradas con los suyos y entendió que tan jodido estaba el asunto. El presidente de la CIA siempre había enviado a su lacayo –como le gustaba a Conway decirle- para mandarle algún aviso con respecto a su actitud, pero sobre todo, porque querían _algo_ de él. En ese momento, una rabia burbujeante empezaba a nacerle desde las entrañas y querían explotar en su boca como lava ardiendo.

Un instinto de protección le motivaba a pararse entre todos esos hombres trajeados y Gustabo, como un león intentando proteger a su descendencia.

— Conway—le saludó, inclinando la cabeza en su dirección—. Es un gusto volver a-

— Una mierda—gruñó entre dientes—. ¿Qué cojones estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué quiere la puta CIA ahora?

Él no contestó. Siempre había sido muy frio y calculador, a un nivel superior que el de Jack. No mostraba emoción alguna, ni se sentía en lo absoluto intimidado, no expresaba nada que no fuese pragmatismo para resolver los asuntos que le ocupaban. Con un movimiento de su mano, todos los presentes bajaron armas.

— Es un asunto… extraoficial de la CIA. No te preocupes, nada que te concierna.

— Donde estás aquí—dijo, empezando a acercársele lentamente, _peligrosamente_ —, en mi puta presencia, respirando el mismo aire que yo, en la misma habitación que _mi_ hijo, entonces sí que me concierne.

Para cuando había terminado de hablar, estaba prácticamente a una palma de distancia, pero el hombre frente suyo no se inmuto en lo absoluto, lo cual lo cabreó aún más.

— Porque tú lo sabías, ¿eh, Haspel? Todos ustedes, hijos de puta, sabían que mi hijo había sobrevivido y mantuvieron las malditas bocas cerradas.

— Como sabrá, Conway, la CIA se reserva el derecho de preservar determinada información. Me gustaría hablar de esto largo y tendido, pero me temo que no hay tiempo para eso. En estos momentos, estoy llevando a cabo una negociación que involucra directamente a Gustabo García.

— Tú no-

— Negociación que podría resultarle beneficiosa. Y que por cierto ya ha aceptado.

Lo decía de forma casi condescendiente, como si se estuviera comunicando con un crio pequeño. Sin embargo, su tono fue pasado por alto ante la gravedad de sus palabras.

— Es cierto.

Apartó sus ojos del hombre frente a él y por primera vez desde que los doctores y enfermeros se lo llevasen en la camilla, lo vio.

Gustabo no lo miraba directamente, pero sabía que se había dirigido solamente a él. Sus labios estaban resecos e incluso el color de su piel parecía más pálida de lo normal. Incluso ahora mismo, su voz parecía estar entre una delgada línea de quebrarse. Toda una descripción que no concordaba con el Gustabo que él conocía. Aunque tampoco con Pogo, para su propio alivio.

— Gustabo…—empezó, titubeante— No digas nada, yo-

— He aceptado—dijo firme pero entrecortadamente— No diga nada más… Es un trato que me conviene por donde se vea…

— ¿Qué trato?—la sola pregunta le aterraba pero era necesaria.

Haspel simplemente sonrió dulce y amablemente, aunque sus intenciones distaban de ello.

— ¿Qué les parece si dejamos a la familia sola para que se despidan?

Todos acataron de inmediato, pero eso no evito que Conway se tomara la molestia de sujetar su brazo con fuerza.

— Escúchame, pedazo de mierda, juégamela otra vez y te sacaré los intestinos para dárselos a tu puta madre, ¿me oíste?

Nuevamente, no se inmutó, así que lo dejó ir casi al instante. Solo cuando se escuchó la puerta cerrarse, fue cuando se movió más cerca de Gustabo, quien se mostraba impasible con sus manos a sus lados y sus ojos perdidos en la nada.

— Gustabo—le llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta— No hagas esto, por favor.

Entonces se vieron directamente a los ojos, y por primera vez Jack pudo vislumbrar algo más que burla e ironía cruda, nada de juegos y bromas tontas con las que pudiese librarse de los problemas. Sus ojos azules eran un mar de emociones, una tormenta sin control de sentimientos desagradables que él conocía de sobra. Saber eso, saber que su hijo sentía la misma culpa y desprecio, le revolvió el estómago.

Gustabo parpadeó, como si adivinara lo que estaba pensando y miró a otro lado.

—La he cagado en grande esta vez, ¿verdad?

Jack sabía que había intentado sonar gracioso, aligerar la situación con el humor que lo caracterizaba, pero era algo que ni el mismo Gustabo García se creía.

— Me librará de la perpetua.

— Gustabo…

— Serán solo cinco años de servicio al gobierno y me dejarán ir…

— Gustabo, no—dio otro paso y se paró frente a él—. Ellos no te dejarán ir después de cinco años, mierda, no te dejarán ir nunca. Solo van a utilizarte a su antojo y si sobrevives-

— ¿Y qué más puedo hacer?—le interrumpió, brusca y fríamente— Si no acepto meterán mi culo en una celda por todo lo que he provocado.

— Aún no es tarde—Conway se giró por un momento, como temiendo que alguien pudiese oírlos— Conozco personas que conocen a otra personas. Puedo preparar algo improvisado para que huyas de aquí-

— No…

— Evans nos ayudará, será algo simple pero-

— No.

Había levantado la voz solo un poco, pero había salido estrangulada y entonces notó que había comenzado a llorar, no de forma notable. Las lágrimas bajaban de forma silenciosa, con una expresión angustiada pero no compungida. Resignada, muerta.

— Sólo dígame algo… Es cierto- ¿Es cierto que maté a Volkov?

No pudo contestar, ni para negarlo ni para consolarle, antes de que le cayera la siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Es cierto que- que yo golpeé a Horacio? ¿Es cierto que casi los mato a todos?

Jack guardó silencio por un momento, antes de separar sus labios y decir:

— No. Fue Pogo. Pogo lo hizo.

Gustabo solo pareció más desamparado con esa respuesta, pero no le recriminó nada. Aunque Conway deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que le reclamara, que el gritara y le culpara de todo, cualquier muestra de emoción arrebatadora, incluso una risa desquiciada sería bienvenida, algo que le demostrara que su hijo no estaba muerto por dentro- No como él lo estaba también.

— ¿Me haría un último favor? – preguntó de pronto— ¿Me despedirá de Horacio? Dígale… Dígale que por todo lo que pueda valer… lo siento.

— Gustabo—intentó suplicar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Al menos hizo que Gustabo le viera con renovado interés pero, sin duda, no había cambiado de opinión. Quería, incluso, mencionarle el tema que más les concernía a ambos, pero no creía que Gustabo apreciase aquello en ese momento, ya que lo sabía y no parecía querer tocar el tema.

Se hizo un silencio amargo.

— ¿Eso es todo?

Para cuando volvió a mirarle ya no había lágrimas, aunque la tormenta en sus ojos no se calmó en lo absoluto.

— Adiós, súper.

Entonces Jack entendió que, para la desgracia de todos, Pogo había permanecido el tiempo suficiente en la luz para acabar con todo lo que Gustabo un día fue. Y esto no era algo de lo que su propio padre pudiese salvarle, ya que conocía los estigmas de una cique trastornada y no podía negar que las secuelas eran permanentes.

Quería disculparse, y llorar. Quería encogerse como un niño perdido y llorar hasta quedarse sin aire. Quería arrodillarse y decirle que no lo abandonara por completo, que no se abandonara a sí mismo.

Incluso sus dedos hormiguearon por tocar sus cabellos claros, pero sabía que ninguna clase de contacto físico sería bien recibido. Y la idea de insistir la descartó porque no notaba una pizca de vacilación en la decisión de su hijo. Y una parte de él tampoco estaba listo para expiarlo de todas sus culpas, por mucho que le pesara reconocerlo.

Nunca le pesó hacer nada más que darse media vuelta, quiso decir algo, pero nada salió de su boca. Solo lo miro fugazmente una vez más antes de cruzar la puerta y cerrar tras suyo. Se quedó viendo a la nada, solo dios sabe cuánto tiempo y solo reaccionó cuando notó que todo se había tornado más oscuro.

Por le ventana, vio, había anochecido.

Hacía frio.

* * *


	2. Sin salida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes mostrados a continuación no me pertenecen, son propiedad de cada youtuber que está en el GTA V de la comunidad SPAINRP/INFAMESRP.  
> Advertencias: Terrorismo/Muerte de personajes x/ Uso de armas/Maltrato físico y psicológico/Problemas Mentales/Traumas/Temas controversiales/Pensamientos destructivos/Gobierno is a shit/Palabras altisonantes/OC de Gustabo/Mucho texto/Flashbacks   
> Nota de la autora: Lamento la tardanza, pero Dios, son poco más de 12k de palabras, juro que nunca había escrito un capítulo tan largo en toda mi vida. Advierto que hay muchos personajes extras, algunos volverán a aparecer otros no, ya que todos tienen repercusiones en la vida del nuevo Gustabo. No hay interaccion de Gustabo con otro personaje conocido de Spainrp/Infamesrp, este capítulo es un recuento de todo lo que ha estado pasando en estos cinco años de ausencia, aun así recomiendo mucho leerlo porque hay mucho que se tiene que saber del personaje que he construido con nuestro querido Gustabin.   
> También quiero agregar que como leyeron en las ADVERTENCIAS, se trata mucho el tema de los problemas psicológicos/mentales, sobre todo con el tema del Trastorno de Identidad disociativo. He tratado de investigar lo máximo posible, e incluso busque fuentes confiables, sin embargo, no puedo asegurar que sea la verdad absoluta, ya que nunca he estudiado ninguna rama de la medicina, ni tampoco lo consulté con un profesional. Así que quiero que sean conscientes de que pese a que intente tratar este tema lo más respetuoso y certero posible, no se lo tomen tan enserio. Finalmente este un FanFic, por lo que la realidad puede distar muchísimo de todo lo que yo he puesto aquí. Si alguien puede corregirme o comprobarlo, lo agradeceré, pero si no es así, no se queden con esa idea.   
> Con respecto al uso del armamento militar, ese sí que no me esforcé demasiado, lo admito, solo agarraba la primera vaina de Wikipedia para poder aclarar determinadas características del entorno de Gustabo. Pero si que investigue bastante respecto a los conflictos que hay en Irak y si ahora mismo el gobierno me espía por las búsquedas que he hecho, es que se sacan de pedo. Y también me basé mucho en la película de La noche más oscura.   
> Como sea, muuuucho texto, disfruten.

* * *

**_Recomendación musical: “In this shirt – The Irrepressibles_ **

* * *

****

_“(…) pero si pese a todo no puedes evitarlo y congelas el júbilo y quieres con desgana y te salvas ahora y te llenas de calma y reservas del mundo sólo un rincón tranquilo y dejas caer los párpados pesados como juicios y te secas sin labios y te duermes sin sueño y te piensas sin sangre y te juzgas sin tiempo y te quedas inmóvil al borde del camino y te salvas entonces no te quedes conmigo”  
— Mario Benedetti (No te salves) _

* * *

_(Catorce años)_

_Cuando a Gustabo le dijeron que Horacio ya no trabajaba más en la agencia de envíos, supo de inmediato donde estaría. Su amigo tenía una manía de tomarse todo de forma demasiado personal y eso facilitaba a que se metiera en problemas; eso provocaba que sus trabajos fueran bastante inestables._

_Cuando llegó al pequeño campo descampado, lo pudo localizar sentado en el auto desvalijado, encogido de la misma forma que cuando eran niños. Con su ridícula cola de caballo pequeña y sus ropas holgadas, dejando muy poca piel al descubierto. Horacio siempre fue un sentimental de primera, atribulado por el acoso de sus compañeros y hostigado por la constante presencia de su padre. No lo culpaba, pero a veces le cansaba un poco que dejara que otros lo lastimaran hasta ese punto._

_Gustabo nunca fue de ese modo, todo lo contrario, siempre negaba sentimientos desagradables incluso cuando era más que evidente que no estaba bien del todo. Siempre había sabido cubrir esa parte con humor negro y riéndose de sus propias desgracias, porque era más sencillo de asimilar._

_Soportando un suspiro pesado, avanzó hacia él y le dio palmeó la espalda con fuerza._

_— ¡Que pasa, perla!—dijo, mientras notaba como su amigo se tensaba visiblemente y se giraba a verle con sorpresa— ¿Haz currado tan rápido que no les quedaron más dildos que entregar?_

_Horacio se encogió y sonrojó un poco._

_— Me han echado. —murmuró._

_— Ya, y te vas a hacer de rogar para decirme porqué, ¿verdad?_

_Horacio no dijo nada y Gustabo se sentó a su lado, esperando pacientemente a que reuniera el valor suficiente para contarle lo que había pasado. Le era bastante chocante ver a su amigo tan retraído porque normalmente era una fuente de energía viva, mucho más que él, pero el único remedio que podía darle era brindarle un poco de apoyo a su blando corazón._

_— El dueño me echó porque-_

_Horacio disminuyó tanto la voz que no alcanzó a escuchar las últimas palabras._

_— ¿Qué?_

_— ¡Que-! ¡Me dijo que le mostrara mi verga!_

_Hubo un pequeño momento de shock, pero duró muy poco en cuanto pudo procesar sus palabras._

_— ¡CÓMO!_

_Horacio se puso de pie para verle directamente al rostro, parecía ahora más indignado que avergonzado, aun si el rubor no hubiese desaparecido de sus mejillas._

_— Me llamó a su despacho—comenzó—, me dijo que era un…chico muy agradable y…me pidió que me bajara los-_

_— A ver, a ver, a ver—interrumpió, aclarándose la garganta—. ¿Me estás diciendo que un viejo rabo-verde intentó…tú sabes? ¡Pero si tiene como ochenta años y…! ¿Qué no era casado?_

_Por supuesto que era una exageración. El señor Collins era un hombre apenas entrado en años que tenía dos niñas pequeñas y una esposa igual de bajita y calva que él, pero nunca dio indicios de ser nada más que un señor gruñón._

_— Pues sí, pero al parecer eso no le impide acosar a sus trabajadores. Otro chico me había advertido de no quedarme a solas cuando él estuviese supervisando, así que…_

_— Joder—murmuró con pesadez, todavía sin poder creérselo—. Tú… no hiciste nada, ¿verdad?_

_— ¡Claro que no, tío, que asco!_

_— ¡Pero entonces hay que hacer algo! No sé, hablar con su esposa…_

_Horacio negó, atribulado._

_— No, no quiero hacer esto más grande de lo que ya es._

_—Horacio—dijo con reproche._

_— Es sólo que, me advirtió que nadie iba a creerme porque, después de todo, yo soy…_

_Gustabo no tuvo que escuchar más para entender. En realidad, la sexualidad de su amigo no era un misterio para él. Horacio era pésimo mintiendo y aún más para negar sus sentimientos. Aun así, nunca habían hablado de eso, su amigo por vergüenza y él mismo porque no creía prudente presionarle con algo así pues tenía fe en que Horacio le contara la verdad llegado el momento. Además, le era bastante indiferente lo que su amigo prefiriera “comerse”. Eso no lo cambiaba en lo absoluto._

_Suspiró pesadamente, cortándole el rollo para darle tiempo de respirar._

_— Lo voy a matar—declaró y Horacio se giró a verle, algo asustado—. Ese cabron no va a irse de rositas solo porque sí._

_— No, por favor, no quiero- Gustabo sí alguien se entera…_

_Eso fue suficiente para frenarle, aunque le dirigió una mirada de molestia, no tanto porque estaba aterrado, sino porque obviamente Horacio no pensaba hacer nada._

_— Bien._

_— Gustabo, júrame que no vas a ir a buscarte pelea con ese hombre. Hablo enserio._

_—Vaaale, ¿Cuándo te he mentido con eso?_

_Horacio le dirigió una mirada extraña, mezclada de escepticismo y con un poco de temor, como si realmente temiera que fuese a hacer una tontería por él. No es como si nunca se hubiese metido en problemas por defender a Horacio, pero últimamente lo notaba más misterioso con sus problemas, como si no quisiese que se enterase realmente y no por él mismo, sino por la impulsividad de Gustabo._

_— Venga—le animó, pasándole un brazo por sobre sus hombros y empezando a caminar—. Vamos a comernos los problemas con una Big Mac, ¿te parece, bebé?_

_— Venga, pero tú invitas…_

_— Joder—respondió, luego se puso serio—. Horacio, no hagas caso a pendejos como ese, tú eres un bombón y mereces ser tratado como una reina, ¿vale?_

_Horacio se rio, un poco más alegre al haberse desahogado, pero con un poco intranquilidad en su corazón. No es que le temiese a Gustabo en sí, pero sí que temía a las cosas que Gustabo era capaz de hacer por él. Lo peor de todo, era que pareciese que su amigo no lo notaba en lo absoluto, como si no recordaba en los problemas que se había metido por él._

_Lo mismo pasó cuando la loca de su vecina le llamó imbécil y le arrojó la mierda de su perro a la puerta de su casa, solo por haber saludado a su hija. Su perro amaneció completamente tieso con vomito a su lado y burbujas blancas en su hocico, con la misma marca de veneno para ratas que Gustabo tenía en casa y que desapareció misteriosamente ese mismo día._

_No le dijo nada, y su amigo tampoco tocó el tema en lo absoluto, de hecho, parecía genuinamente sorprendido cuando le conto el incidente. Y aun así, Horacio presentía que algo no estaba del todo bien. Pero una parte de él tenía miedo de comprobarlo, así que mejor se lo callo y no hizo más preguntas._

_Quizás, no ser sinceros el uno con el otro, fue su primer error._

.

Abrió los ojos suavemente, enfocándose de nuevo en el presente. Alejándose del olor y de la sensación del abrazo de Horacio aún en su piel. El ruido las aspas del Mil Mi-8 terminó por arrancarle del recuerdo de aquella tarde de verano. Sus pestañas revolotearon persistentemente y ser permitió hacer crujir su cuello para relajarse un poco.

— Nos acercamos—escuchó gritar a su superior por encima del ruido que provocaba el helicóptero—. Deben desembarcar lo más rápido posible para evitar sospechas.

— Sólo son pescadores—dijo Mikel, cepillando su bigote—. Dudo que hayan sitiado el lugar.

Gustabo se permitió respirar hondo por última vez antes de sacar, del bolsillo izquierdo de su uniforme camuflado, tres píldoras de considerable tamaño. Se las metió a la boca al mismo tiempo, masticándolas y dejando que el sabor desagradable y amargo de su medicamento le llenara las papilas gustativas.

— Llegamos, estamos en las coordenadas.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó escuchar para ponerse de pie, sujetándose del borde de la cabina, mientras notaba como descendían poco a poco. Se notaba oscuro y parecía que no había más que un par de luces aquí y allá en aquella abandonada costa. Las puertas se abrieron y tanto Mikel como Alexander y Vasco se pusieron al borde. La poca luz que la máquina pudo ofrecer les dio la vista de las aguas inquietas agitándose debajo de ellos.

— Recuerden; nada de enfrentamientos directos a menos que sea necesario. En cuanto hayan neutralizado al objetivo, soliciten evacuación inmediata—luego el hombre de mirada oscura y una notable calva le vio, casi con un aire paternal—. Buena suerte.

Fue el primero en saltar y sumergirse, sintiendo la temperatura fría empaparle hasta el hueso, supo que sus otros colegas le habían seguido cuando chapotearon junto a él. Notó como el helicóptero daba la vuelta y desaparecía de apoco, dejándolos en penumbras, en el océano. De ahí era fácil nadar hasta la costa sobre todo sin un oleaje persistente, y eso hicieron.

Cuando tocaron tierra, le ordenó a Mikel que hiciera un pequeño y breve perímetro, ocultándose detrás de un par de botes viejos varados. Se deshicieron de la parte externa del uniforme, se quedaron casi al ras de ropa y poniéndose el chaleco. Solo llevaban lo indispensable y poco más para completar la misión. Empezaron a moverse a través de la costa, rodeándola con sigilo, sin atreverse a hablar, todavía.

La ruta estaba trazada pero era muy diferente a sentir la arena bajo sus pies, sobre todo cuando no había ninguna intervención desde el centro operativo a tiempo real. Estaban solos en esto y Gustabo lo sabía bien. La respiración de Alexander era la única que era notablemente inquieta.

_“Normal estar nervioso” pensó “para alguien tan joven.”_

La costa de Mubarak era un pequeño pueblo que estaba poco menos que habitado e incluso los pescadores no se quedaban mucho tiempo en temporada baja. Era un lugar abandonado perfecto para el escondite de Sulaiman Isa Khan (*), quien dirigía una guerra dentro de Pakistán. En un principio, creyó que se trataba de otro terrorista de bajo mundo, incluso alguien de Al Qaeda. Pero no tardó mucho en entender que no era alguien que precisamente mereciera el repudio social, todo lo contrario, pero al ver que sus superiores se negaban a darle más información supo que no debía indagar; solo acatar órdenes.

Era como una piedrita en el zapato que le molestaba constantemente y le daba un constante presentimiento de que había algo malo con la operación, pero hacía tiempo que había aprendido a cerrar el pico. Después de todo, solo obtenía remordimientos y sabores amargos, sin mencionar que realmente no estaba para cuestionar.

_“Casi como un perro ciego”_

Dos kilómetros avanzando y se sumergieron dentro del paisaje terrenoso, sorteando las tierras que daban un aire de ser desérticas. En cuanto llegaron al pueblo, se adentraron despacio y fluyendo con el viento suavemente, hasta llegar al límite de este.

Llegaron hasta un pequeño montículo donde pudieron esconderse y desde la punta vieron su objetivo. La casa de seguridad tendría luz seguramente, pero por el momento estaba en completa oscuridad y solo el poste de la calle les daba algo de visibilidad. Era una pequeña y estrecha, con un patio rodeando la construcción. Al ser un lugar tan pequeño tendrían menos que limpiar pero limitaba bastante sus movimientos.

— ¿Lo tienes?

Gustabo no contestó. Se llevó otra pastilla a la boca y se la tragó directamente, mientras miraba fijamente a sólo un guardia frente a la puerta.

—Vasco—llamó—, ¿Qué te parece?

El hombre de piel morena y cabello grueso y oscuro se asomó a su lado, observando.

— Fácil—clarificó—, pero hará ruido al caer y el lugar parece una tumba.

— Entonces me acerco, cuando esté en posición te doy la señal y ejecútalo.

—Copiado. —contestó, preparando su fusil.

— ¿Qué pasa si hay más de ellos dentro?—preguntó Alex cuando lo vio moverse.

— Habrá más—dijo—, pero Chastain dijo que bajaron la guardia desde que los medios dejaron de emitir su captura hace dos meses.

— ¿Tres?

— Cinco si está toda la familia.

Alexander asintió, rígidamente. Gustabo ni siquiera se inmuto con su reacción, por el contrario, le era natural. Alexander era el miembro más joven y su segunda misión en cubierto había resultado bastante traumática para él. Siendo un doctor militar era difícil para él quitar una vida y Gustabo no le reprochaba eso, aunque sí que era bastante difícil de sobrellevar para tres hombres más que eran soldados.

La soltura de la arena le ayudó bastante a que sus pasos no se escucharan. Aun así fue lento y agazapado, tratando de angular bien su visión, sabiendo que un simple error podría echarles a perder la fiesta.

Cuando estuvo en la lateral de la casa, pego su espalda a la pared y esperó pacientemente, mientras escuchaba como el hombre decía algo por lo bajo en su propia lengua. Fumaba, podía oler el tabaco fácilmente, al igual que oír el sonido de sus pasos pausados y perezosos. En lo absoluto parecían esperárselo. En cuanto lo sintió cerca, apretó el botón de la radio y Vasco lo entendió de inmediato.

Para cuando atrapó el cuerpo, antes de que cayese al suelo, ya estaba muerto. Notó la herida abierta de la bala que había atravesado impecable por su cráneo. Con cuidado lo arrastró hasta un rincón oscuro mientras los otros se acercaban. Tomó las llaves del guardia y sacó su fusil de asalto.

Mikel ya estaba en la puerta, esperando, mientras Alexander y Vasco se quedaban en la retaguardia. En cuanto Mikel abrió la puerta y se visualizó un pequeño patio árido, otro hombre iba pasando con un jarrón en las manos, el cual dejó caer cuando Gustabo le disparó tres veces en el pecho y luego remató con el tiro de gracia. El ruido fue lo suficiente estridente para alertar a quien estuviese adentro, sobre todo cuando notó la tenue luz del segundo piso apagarse de golpe.

Los cuatro se pusieron contra las paredes en busca de protección, mientras esperaban alguna señal.

Sabiendo que era inútil ocultar que estaban ahí, Gustabo les ordenó que encendieran las linternas a falta de visión nocturna. Se acercó despacio hasta la puerta de la casa haciéndoles una señal con el brazo para que se detuvieran. Pasaron eternos segundos en silencio, apuntando a la puerta de madera cerrada, con un ambiente tenso, hasta que el oído del líder se agudizó y disparó ocho veces contra ella. La puerta se abrió por el peso del cadáver de otro hombre cayendo contra el suelo con fuerza.

Una mujer con una burka cubriéndole lloraba y miraba el cuerpo del hombre.

— Encañónenla. —ordenó.

Mikel empezó a gritarle su lengua que levantara las manos mientras salía de la casa, luego la puso de rodillas en el suelo.

— Sin ejecución—le atajó, mirándole a los ojos. Mikel le regresó la mirada casi desafiante—. Cumple con lo que vinimos a hacer, no más.

A pesar de todo, Mikel obedeció de mala gana y se adelantó a su lado. Gustabo se dirigió a su Vasco y Alex.

—Que nadie salga ni entre.

Ellos asintieron y empezaron a resguardar el lugar.

Mikel tomo camino hacía unas cocinetas y Gustabo se movió en sentido contrario. No había mucho que ver, pero no podían darse el lujo de que alguien saliera a dispararles por las espaldas, aunque dudaba que fuese tan complicado pues no parecían preparados para una visita.

Escuchó un sonido que venía de un pequeño ropero y dirigió la luz allí. Extendió una mano y lo abrió de golpe, viendo a dos niños pequeños abrazándose mirándole con terror, uno de ellos más pequeño que otro. Gustabo vio fugazmente donde estaba Mikel y se puso un dedo en sus labios para indicarles que guardaran silencio, cerrando la puerta. Luego se reunió con él al pie de las únicas escaleras.

— Limpio—informó.

Él subió primero, registrando las dos primeras habitaciones donde había un par de colchones en el suelo y unas cajas repletas de archivos. Para cuando llegaron al último cuarto, sabían lo que se vendría, así que le permitió a Mikel deslizar un gas lacrimógeno apenas abrieran la puerta.

En cuanto hizo efecto fue cuando se escucharon tosidos y gruñidos. La puerta se abrió, esta vez por completo y de golpe, Gustabo disparó tres veces y cuando otra mujer salió en pijama, se encargó de darle un solo disparo en las piernas.

Mikel le dio un tiro de gracia y luego apuntó contra ella.

— No—ordenó—. La necesitamos.

Se encargó de girar el cuerpo y dejar a la vista el rostro del hombre, el cual se parecía bastante a su objetivo.

— Pregúntale quien es.

Mikel le habló en su idioma mientras la arrastraba hasta el cadáver. Comenzó a gritarle al ver que ella no reaccionaba y solo gritaba y lloraba. Hasta que ella se calmó lo suficiente para contestarle. Mikel la soltó.

—Dice que lo es. Vamos a fiarnos, ¿verdad?—murmuró con ironía.

— Lo haremos—dijo y luego le dio un culatazo a la mujer ante la mirada incrédula de su compañero.

Luego sacó una cámara y tomó fotos del cadáver de Sulaiman.

—Vámonos.

— ¿Enserio?

— Morirá de todos modos.

No contestó, avanzó y bajó escaleras, escuchando un bufido bajo mientras notaba como le seguía. Si no estuvieran en una misión o una situación tan tensa, Gustabo habría sonreído con sorna porque a pesar de que Mikel era quien más le cuestionaba no era capaz de desobedecerle.

Ambos bajaron pero no se atrevió a mirar en dirección del ropero, la idea de que esos niños se encontraran solos con una masacre en casa en cuanto salieran le revolvía el estómago pero no podía darse el lujo de mostrarlo.

—Noquéala—le dijo a Vasco— Evacuamos en cinco.

Pasó de largo saliendo de la casa y se recargó contra la pared con pesadez. El aire empezaba a faltarle y sentía como si todo el ambiente a su alrededor se volviese más denso. Trató de controlarse, de mantenerse en calma con todo lo que la situación ameritaba.

El sonido de su corazón palpitando poco a poco se fue de sus oídos y finalmente su respiración se había regulado. Suspiro con fuerza viendo el cielo. Luego sacó la radio para comunicarse con la base.

— Águila 5, solicito evacuación inmediata, ¿me reciben?

.

Llegar a la base fue un viaje silencioso y lleno de sentimientos encontrados por todos. Solo Mikel hablaba de vez en cuando pero muy ausente. Normalmente no les costaba hablar del tema luego de un par de meses de lo sucedido pero era muy conflictivo al momento de expresarse. La última vez que lo hicieron casi le da un puñetazo a Mikel por querer jactarse de haberse cargado a tres niños que casi arrojaron una bomba y este le reclamo que no era suficiente hombre para aceptar que o eran los niños o eran ellos.

No es que hubiese otra opción, por supuesto, la vida de sus compañeros era primordial -para él-, pero no le agradaba la idea de autoproclamarse héroes por quitar vidas inocentes.

A pesar de todo Mikel Hughes no lo contradecía en el campo y sobreponía las misiones a su ego. Siempre había notables roces con él pero los altos mandos decían que eran buenos trabajando en conjunto así que los mantenían a ambos a la mano para hacer las mismas misiones. Vasco era la parte neutral cuando se necesitaba algo de cabeza y había desarrollado un afecto bastante cercano, casi como si fuese su mentor. Normalmente cuando acudía a él por un consejo –incluso si admitirlo- le daba algo de paz. Algo de sabiduría sin necesidad de sonar como un monje budista.

Alex era prácticamente el niño del grupo. Más recio a mirar una ejecución, pero era un excelente cirujano y un gran médico militar. Delgado pero corriozo, con un lindo cabello rubio, un rostro afilado y unos ojos expresivos que le dificultaban mentir con sus emociones. Gustabo aún se preguntaba porque lo mantenían a él como el líder de la mayor parte de las operaciones, siendo que era el más gilipollas. Le era difícil ver a otros tres hombres con una carrera y un criterio más definido siguiendo a un desequilibrado mental.

_“Porque eres bueno haciéndolo. Solo que no te gusta hacerlo y por eso lo ves con ese aire tan pesimista”_

Vasco siempre encontraba la forma de hacerle ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, aunque le doliera. Pero nunca fue fácil de aceptar. El entrenamiento militar que recibió en conjunto a las terapias y exhaustivos estudios no lo prepararon para hacer estomago ante situaciones tan jodidas como tomar vidas humanas por nada más que el bien de una nación. Aunque, en realidad, eso afectara a la larga a otros.

.

_(Cinco años)_

_El departamento era demasiado pequeño para una familia de cuatro. Sobre todo si las paredes parecían ser de papel y todo lo que pasaba en una habitación se escuchaba por toda la casa. Por suerte el pequeño Jade no tenía ningún problema, se la pasaba casi todo el día durmiendo y no podía escuchar a sus padres pelear y maldecirse entre ellos. Usar “malas palabras” era la afición de sus padres cuando bebían demasiado o se tomaban esas raras píldoras. Sin embargo, cuando él las repetía parecía haber un problema demasiado serio, tanto que los profesores llamaba a su padre y este le propinaba la peor golpiza de su vida._

_Normalmente lo ignoraban y no volteaban a verle dos veces hasta que era hora de desayunar o de cenar. Con el pequeño Jade era peor, porque el bebé lloraba mucho y eso hacía enojar a Alejandro –o papá, como debía decirle-, por suerte la señora Sánchez le estaba enseñando como cambiar pañales y preparar su fórmula, así ambos no daban problemas._

_Ahora mismo no era una pelea lo que lo tenía afuera de su departamento en las escaleras, sino “otra cosa” que sus padres disfrutaban hacer cuando creían que él no estaba cerca. De igual forma seguían usando malas palabras y no quería oírlos mucho tiempo._

_Esperando en las escaleras, viendo el tiempo avanzar, se preguntaba si sería buena idea ir a ver al señor del puesto de revistas para que le regalase ese comic del hombre araña que anhelaba tener desde hacía rato, aunque no le apetecía trabajar mucho. Por suerte, en ese momento se abrió la puerta de su vecina quien lo miro con gentileza y, como siempre, lo invitó a pasar._

_Al minuto estaba comiendo como un cavernícola el pollo frito, la ensalada y el aderezo que preparó la señora Sánchez. Devoraba con voracidad y a pesar de que ella siempre le pedía que lo hiciese despacio porque –“Nadie va a quitarte la comida, cariño.”- no podía dominar el hambre que lo carcomía desde las diez de la mañana y esperar hasta las ocho de la noche siempre se le hacía tan largo._

_— Deberías estar en la escuela—le señaló ella mientras lo observaba con ternura._

_Gustabo se encogió de hombros._

_— Me expulsaron—dijo entre mordidas—. Fue porque golpeé a David, se burló de mí porque dice que mi nombre se escribe con v y no con b._

_— No deberías golpear a la gente—explicó ella con un aire severo pero sin dejar de lado su generosidad._

_— Pero no me gusta que se burlen de mi nombre…_

_— Veamos—contestó ella, meditándolo—, si alguien se burla de tu nombre por cómo se escribe, solo ríete y dile que es con “b” de bombón._

_Gustabo se rio. Ella le sonrió dulcemente, dejando que el sentimiento de compasión y tristeza la inundara. Sus vecinos estaban lejos de ser buenos padres y estaba casi segura de que Gustabo y el bebé estarían mejor en un orfanato. Pero no se atrevía a denunciarlos todavía por el temor de no volver a saber nada del pequeño, aun sabiendo que era problemático tenía el alma inocente de cualquier niño y pese a su situación siempre parecía estar feliz._

_Estaba segura de que esos dos se la pasaban bebiendo y drogándose todo el día y no parecían en lo absoluto preocupados a qué hora regresaba su hijo. Era un niño dulce, con unos preciosos ojos azules y un cabello castaño claro, tan diferente a su padre o incluso a su madre._

_“Quizás se parece a algún abuelo” pensó._

_— ¿Quieres postre?_

_._

— ¿Cómo fue la última misión?

Gustabo no contestó de inmediato, no porque hubiese mucho que meditar, sino porque no creía que valiese la pena porque nada había cambiado.

— Igual que las otras.

Su psicóloga solo miró cautelosamente, aunque no parecía sorprendida en lo absoluto. Ella se inclinó hacia atrás para evaluarlo mejor, sentada en su sofá negro en una pequeña y modesta salita donde iba a verla obligatoriamente. Él estaba más entretenido viendo el paisaje a través de la ventana. El silencio estaba empezando a ponerle nervioso, como siempre.

— ¿Sigue psicoanalizándome?— el suspiró y se sentó derecho para verla a los ojos, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho— Venga, dígame, que va a soltarme esta vez.

Ella enarcó la ceja, un poco divertida.

— El buen humor es bueno. Normalmente cuando regresas de una operación me es más difícil hacerte hablar y—se giró a ver su reloj en la pared—… en solo veinte minutos.

El soltó un bufido que rayaba lo pesimista.

— Escuché que estás a nada de terminar tu acuerdo con el gobierno.

— Debería saberlo, dudo que dejen irme tan tranquilo sin tener a algún otro loquero respirándome en el cuello.

—Ser constantemente monitoreado es la única forma en que personas con trastorno de identidad disociativo (*) pueden tener una vida tranquila…

— “Tranquila”, dice.

Esta vez no pudo ocultar su molestia, ella se puso igual de seria pero aunque habían tenido encuentros bastante arrebatadores en esa sala, nunca le reprochó nada y nunca parecía enfada con él. En cierta forma, era muy buena profesional.

— Cuando empezamos con tu tratamiento tomabas neurolépticos (*) y antidepresivos muy agresivos, prácticamente estabas sedado todo el día y tu reconocimiento con la personalidad de Pogo era muy irritable. Ahora mismo estás entrando a una fase de tu vida donde tienes más control por sobre esta segunda identidad.

Él asintió un poco más tranquilo, pero no menos ansioso, no por otra cosa sino por las dudas de un futuro incierto en cuanto saliera de ese mundo turbio al que había entrado a la fuerza. A pesar de que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas dejar ese trabajo porque no solo era desagradable sino porque sentía que se hundía más en un fango negro que no lo dejaba escapar. Las guerras, los gritos, los lloriqueos, el olor de la sangre, la mugre y el terrible presentimiento de que algo lo acosaba constantemente en los mayores puntos de tensión lo estaban llevando al límite. Su mismo psiquiatra afirmaba eso y su psicóloga admitía que no era bueno para su salud mental permanecer mucho tiempo dentro de esa base.

Pero también estaba otro tema que le aterraba aún más y lo mantenía en un limbo de decisiones y de futuros inciertos. Salir “libre” era lo de menos, porque en cierta forma no tenía a donde volver. Todo lo que había construido a lo largo de su vida se había destruido en cuestión de unos cuantos meses. Encarar eso le estaba costando trabajo.

— ¿Le has notado últimamente?

Su pregunta le saco de sus pensamientos, la vio fugazmente y luego bajó la mirada.

—No—negó, sincerándose—Ni siquiera una laguna. Sé que lo habría notado porque siempre estoy acompañado, casi nunca estoy solo y creo que me hubiesen dicho si estuviese actuando extraño pero… Siempre tengo esa “molestia”.

— ¿Crees que va a aparecer de un momento a otro?

—Creo que lo hará y siento como si estuviese siendo observado. Creo que ha estado fuera de la luz tanto tiempo para darme confianza suficiente y que en el momento que menos lo espere tome control de todo…

Se lamió los labios resecos y prosiguió con pesar.

“Sé con certeza que es difícil que él intente algo”

— ¿Lo sabes?

— Lo conozco. Es suficientemente listo para saber en qué momento actuar. Sabe que aquí no hay forma en que pueda manipular ni tomar el control de nada. Pero si salgo de aquí…

Ella asintió, comprensiva.

— Entiendo tu temor a lo que pueda pasar. Cuando intentamos integrar la personalidad de Pogo a la tuya (*) había un enorme resentimiento difícil de asimilar, por lo tanto nuestra segunda opción siempre ha sido y será que ambos convivan en paz, al menos hasta el momento en que dejes de necesitar gran parte de la medicación. Y si bien no puedo ofrecerte ninguna clase de garantía de que no vuelva, porque volverá, puedo darte ciertos aseguradores de que su regreso podría no ser tan catastrófico como lo crees.

— Cuando volvió hizo estallar una guerra civil en la ciudad. Manipulo a todos y… me hizo lastimar a gente que me importaba.

— Recuerda que estuviste bajo un diagnostico muy errado y suspendido durante mucho tiempo. En ese entonces no recibiste la ayuda ni la orientación necesaria para poder afrontar tu condición de vida y déjame decirte algo que es notable en cualquier rama de la medicina, si un trastorno u enfermedad no se trata como es debido, y por el contrario se ignora, entonces es evidente que llegará un punto donde no sea sostenible y cause algún mal a la persona en cuestión.

— Pero no todos los males terminan en una masacre, o matando a sus amigos.

Ella le vio, dividida entre la compasión y la confusión.

— Ya hemos hablado de esto. Mencionar los nombres ayuda.

Gustabo cortó su respiración y volvió a verla muy serio, todavía demasiado atribulado y aún más con respecto a Horacio. Eso era cierto, nunca había mencionado su nombre, ni el de Volkov ni el de Conway, ni siquiera de amigos como Segismundo, Pablito o Trujillo. Todos pertenecían a una época difícil de asimilar y de la cual él fue responsable directamente. Ella los mencionaba de vez en cuando pero nunca consiguió que de sus labios salieran sus nombres. Aunque recolectó hechos de sus vidas, como fue la infancia/adolescencia con Horacio, sus amistades frágiles y fugaces, o incluso su extraña relación con su padre –recién descubierto-.

— Creo que hemos llegado al punto en que es necesario que muestres mayor iniciativa. Empezar esta nueva etapa de tu vida podría ayudar a que recuperes la confianza que tenías y que puedas perdonarte a ti mismo. Buscar apoyo en tus seres queridos nunca está de más.

— No creo que tenga apoyo de parte de ellos…

—Eso no lo sabes. Si te sientes tan culpable por todo lo que pasó –a pesar de que no todo fue tu culpa-, sería bueno que buscaras a las personas a las que les hiciste daño. Pedirles perdón y si te dan la oportunidad, volver a formar parte de sus vidas, obviamente con todo lo que conlleva tu tratamiento permanente.

Gustabo guardo un silencio un momento, antes de murmurar, mirándola fijamente:

— No van a perdonarme. Yo no lo haría y… no merezco más.

—Entonces no tienes nada que perder. Quizás no me creas cuando te digo esto, pero… pedir perdón nunca es en vano, aún si nadie lo escuche—se hizo una pausa reflexiva—. Si todo sigue como está planeado, Gustabo, vas a estar muchos años en esta tierra todavía, lo que significa que tendrás que aprender a lidiar con todo lo que eso significa. Será aún más difícil para ti, siempre será así, pero eso no quiere decir que tus probabilidades de una vida tranquila bajen, a menos que así lo desees.

“Hemos avanzado mucho estos años. Haz llegado más lejos de lo que muchas personas con trastornos mentales lo han hecho. Te has reconstruido y aunque aún queda mucho camino por delante, tienes un futuro muy esperanzador—ella pensó un momento antes de añadir—. Esto lo sabes bien; cuando iniciamos con la terapia, me entrevisté con Pogo personalmente. Las primeras dos veces fueron bastante tensas y la tercera por muy poco se sale de control, la última vez que lo vi hace ocho meses me confesó que no se sentía bien matando porque sí y en realidad los estudios demuestran que no habían una sociopatía (*) marcada en él, sino más bien era como si fuese… tú. Un soldado que tiene una misión que cumplir a cualquier costo, incluso si eso significa traicionar, mentir, engañar o asesinar. Y la misión es bastante notoria.”

Gustabo asintió.

— Protegerme.

— Exacto. Eso indica que en esencia no es un ser completamente malvado, incluso si sus acciones fueron horribles, sus intenciones distaban de ello.

— Usted cree que si hubiese recibido terapia desde el principio, hubiese evitado que él matara.

—Correcto. Muy pocas personalidades en un mismo individuo son puramente malignas, la mayoría siempre están ligadas al trauma que las detono. El abuso que sufriste de niño impulso a tu cerebro a crear a Pogo como un mecanismo de defensa y el no haberlo tratado antes lo llevó a cometer actos atroces, cuando esto pudo evitarse guiándolo a él del mismo modo que se te está guiando a ti.

Gustabo suspiró y se frotó la frente con una mano, cansado y un poco abrumado. Era cierto que Pogo solo aparecía cuando alguien lo lastimaba a él, pero ese sentido de protección se extendió hasta Horacio, y por eso se fio demasiado de que nunca le haría daño a su amigo. Era obvio que llegado en cierto punto vio a Horacio como una amenaza u obstáculo y decidió hacerle a un lado para salvaguardarlo. Eso lo sabía, ya que en ningún momento Pogo se atrevió a darle a su amigo el tiro de gracia, nunca lo mato ni lo mantuvo como objetivo principal. Ya sea porque lo subestimaba o porque simplemente no tenía valor para hacerlo.

— ¿Dijo algo más?

— Nada realmente revelador. Cuando le dijimos que empezaríamos el tratamiento experimental con la Olanzapina (*) y lo que eso podría conllevar no lo tomó tan mal como creíamos, pero se mostró bastante decepcionado cuando te negaste a leer su carta. Aun así, el medicamento es solo temporal, para que ambos puedan estabilizar sus emociones y más tarde retomaremos el objetivo principal, el cual es tratar de que sobrelleven su “relación” lo mejor posible.

— ¿Retomar? Pensé que hoy sería nuestra última sesión.

Ella sonrió y fue hasta su escritorio y sacó una pequeña caja de cartón. Gustabo se puso de pie para encontrarse con ella. Se la extendió y él tomó, confundido. No era más grande que su mano, al abrirla encontró un teléfono celular.

— Mi número ya está registrado. Activaré el mío desde el día en que salgas de aquí. Llámame entre las 9 y las 6, estaré pendiente en esas horas, sobre todo si es una emergencia. No tendremos más de 2 minutos para comunicarnos, por lo tanto si es algo muy largo o necesitas una sesión de emergencia, dime una ubicación para quedar y luego destrúyelo, yo haré lo mismo con el mío.

— ¿El gobierno no quiere que me reúna con usted cuando finalicemos el acuerdo?

— El gobierno no quiere que te reúnas con nadie de aquí, sobre todo si no es oficialmente, algo que ellos no puedan supervisar.

—Que hijos de puta…—dijo— Pero creí que había cámaras y micrófonos aquí.

— Las había, al principio, pero estabas tan sedado las primeras sesiones que no suponías una amenaza para ellos ni un objeto de interés, así que al final las quitaron. Siempre reviso antes de cada sesión si hay alguna meticulosamente, tranquilo.

“Y te tengo otra sorpresa. Te retiraré los ansiolíticos, ya habíamos disminuido bastante la dosis y debido a que tus ataques de ansiedad has podido controlarlos, entonces no tiene caso que los tengas mucho tiempo.”

— Joder, y yo que creí iba a ser un ogro y está resultando ser un ángel.

—Muy gracioso—contestó—. Te transferiré con un colega mío, tendrás que reportarte con él una vez al mes para que evalué tu situación. Realmente le dará seguimiento a tu caso, pero será menos severo, debido a que hora no estás bajo las “alas” del gobierno y también porque no estarás sometido a tanto estrés como lo estás aquí. Respeta las fechas, si no lo haces se consideraría desacato y la corte pondría fin a tu libertad.

— Lo sé, de todas formas no le he estado huyendo a la perpetua para terminar ahí solo por un par de citas pérdidas, tranquila.

—… Y debes continuar con tus medicamentos. No los olvides. Recuerda; no porque empiezas a sentirte mejor significa que ya todo terminó. No continuar con el tratamiento te pondría en peligro de recaer, de nuevo.

Él asintió, guardándose la caja en su bolsillo, luego miró al reloj en la pared, notando que ya se habían pasado por más de veinte minutos. Normalmente un guardia venía a alertarles y decirles que el tiempo terminó, pero parecía que al ser la última sesión les daba igual.

— Entonces eso es todo, ¿verdad?

—Ahora mismo sí, pero recuerda; tienes mucho trabajo por delante. Alejarte de las guerras te dará el tiempo suficiente para trabajar más de aquí—se tocó el dedo en la sien—. Y respecto a… tus amigos. Mi consejo, más que como tu psiquiatra, es que los contactes. Puede que los encuentros no sean agradables, pero al menos te quitarás una carga de encima.

—Entiendo—luego miró incómodamente entre su doctora y la puerta—. Yo…sabe que odio las despedidas así que…

—Claro que lo sé, Gustabo. Cierra la puerta al salir, por favor—dijo ella, sentándose en su escritorio de nuevo.

Caminó hasta la puerta, algo aturdido por este breve repaso. Más que una última sesión parecía haber sido poner las cartas en la mesa por cómo iban las cosas. No es que le desagradara, pero siempre guardaba la utopía de que la doctora le dijese que estaba curado y que podía volver a ser una persona normal. Pero sabía que era un sueño solamente. Antes de abrir la puerta, sin embargo, se detuvo sosteniendo el picaporte.

—Señorita Page… Gracias.

Ella le miro la espalda, pues no se atrevió a darse la vuelta para encararla.

—De nada—respondió sinceramente.

Abrió la puerta y salió de ahí, antes de que las cosas se pusieran más emocionales. El edificio de administración era parte de toda la base de Washington D.C. y solo habían acondicionado determinada parte de la construcción para esos “tratos especiales” que requerían algunos soldados. El gobierno invertía mucho en quien les servía bien.

Al final, solo tenía que caminar unos diez minutos hasta la sede principal donde residía él junto con otros de sus colegas. Enfundado en una chamarra y un gorro azul para protegerle del frio, se permitió respirar tranquilo. Siempre sucedía que se mantenía con más calma en algún parque tranquilo o una calle solitaria, al aire libre, pero por propios temas laborales no se le permitía salir demasiado. Estaba monitoreado 24/7 y la pulsera en su tobillo lo comprobaba claramente, salir de la sede estaba estrictamente prohibido y mucho menos pensar en escapar.

No es como si lo hubiera pensado demasiado, salir de ahí –por muy tentador que sonase- no era opción por el temor de destruir cualquier cosa que tocara y tampoco quería terminar en la cárcel. Era irónico como por evitarse una prisión había terminado en otra muy diferente. A estas alturas de su vida no estaba seguro si había tomado la decisión correcta o en qué lugar habría estado menos infeliz.

Cuando accedió a las instalaciones se dio el lujo por pasar por el comedor para cenar algo antes de ir a dormir. El menú no era extenso pero tenía lo suficiente para considerarse comestible.

— Hey, Gus’

Se giró para ver a Glenn, un chico asiático que le doblaba en musculatura y altura, habían jugado a hacer fuerzas en la mesa en alguna ocasión, pero nunca pudo ganarle, el tipo simplemente era demasiado fuerte.

— Hey—le saludó, acercándose a la mesa donde jugaban a las cartas con otros compañeros—. No te había visto, ¿Cuándo regresaste de Perú? (*)

—Hace dos días, la operación se extendió más de la cuenta por temas diplomáticos.

—Sí, los mariquitas no tienen los huevos para disparar a saco ahí. Se nota que siempre te dejan los trabajos entretenidos, Gustabin—habló un tercero, Michael, según sabía, mientras se reía con sorna.

Gustabo frunció el ceño y miró a Glenn a los ojos, este se encogió de hombros.

— Las mineras canadienses—explico superficialmente—. Las comunidades indígenas estaban asentadas en un lugar rico en oro, pero se negaron a moverse y las intenciones del gobierno se hicieron mediáticas. Tuvieron que llegar a un acuerdo y nos dejó al límite, solo intercedemos para proteger, nada más.

— Creí que la información era clasificada.

—A este punto se hizo viral, si tuvieras un celular lo sabrías…

— ¿Celular? El cabrón tendría suficiente para comprarse un yate si quisiera—oyó a Michael quejarse de nuevo.

—Pero Michí, querido, deja de obsesionarte conmigo. Los tíos no me van.

Los otros se rieron y Michael simplemente le lanzó una mirada irritada.

—Ya quisieras maricon. Un día de estos te partiré la boca en dos y…

—Mientras no sea el culo, por mi encantado.

Volvieron a reírse y aunque vio a Michael con intenciones de pararse, otro de los sujetos lo tomó del hombro para evitarlo. En realidad pocas veces se tomaba enserio a ese hombre, no era el primer encontronazo que tenían ni la primera amenaza y hasta el momento no había tenido los huevos para actuar. Glenn solo lo vio entre divertido e indiferente.

— ¿Iras con nosotros a la operación en Myanmar?

—No, el fin de semana termina mi contrato.

— ¿Tan pronto?—preguntó sorprendido— ¿No piensas renovarlo?

— No, preferiría no hacerlo, después de todo, quiero volver a pisar un cine antes de morir.

—Te envidio un poco, pero supongo que es más fácil para ti—dijo señalando su pie—. En cualquier caso, creo que no nos veremos. Nosotros partimos mañana.

—Sí, cuídate tío— se dieron un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

Mientras Gustabo se alejaba de ellos, alcanzó escuchar a Michael una vez más, renegando en voz baja de lo “maricas” que eran.

— También te extrañaré, Michí—le gritó sin detenerse.

Después de cenar se dirigió a otra parte del edificio, donde quedaban las habitaciones. Era pequeñas y sobrias y no dejaban tener más de la cuenta, pero en esencia eran bastante privadas. Antes de abrir su puerta, un soldado de menor rango le retuvo.

—Carta a Gustabo García.

Él la aceptó, asintiendo pausadamente y entro a su habitación. Suspiró una vez más viendo el remitente en la carta con una caligrafía bastante bien hecha. Se permitió sentarse en su cama y observar el sobre en sus manos, al final sacó de debajo de su cama una caja metálica gastada y al abrirla metió la carta junto con otras 125 sin abrir, ordenadas por fecha. Todas de Jack Conway.

Siempre que llegaba una nueva, creía que sería la última, pero no era así. Aún recuerda el desconcierto y la sorpresa la primera vez que pasó. Recuerda haber empezado a hiperventilar cuando supo que fue su padre quien se la escribió y por esa misma razón se negó a abrirla. Aunque tiempo después fue más por miedo a su contenido.

Enterarse que el superintendente, ese hombre tan rígido que parecía un robot, ese soldado tan inestable fuese su padre, le había revuelto todo en muchos sentidos. Tenía un centenar de preguntas que le provocaban una incertidumbre constante respecto a todo lo que le rodeaba. Su salud mental, sus orígenes, su futuro y todo lo que podía referirse a un ser humano. Pero no tenía el valor de buscar respuestas tampoco, porque presentía que no iban a ser cosas muy buenas y vivía con el pánico a que las heridas se le abrieran de nuevo. A que la poca estabilidad que había conseguido se fracturara y también de lo que Pogo haría cuando supiese la verdad. Aunque si era justo, no lo había hecho hasta ahora y no era un secreto de estado que tenía varias cartas guardadas de su padre.

Fugazmente se preguntó si le interesaba en lo más mínimo que el hombre al que él odiaba y que personalmente se había encomendado a destruir, intentara contactarse de nuevo. La realidad era que Pogo lo odiaba no solo por el “maltrato” que había sufrido en su mandato, sino porque meramente compartían un lazo sanguíneo e inconscientemente le culpaba de toda la desgracia que había pasado a lo largo de su vida.

Gustabo se estremeció con que tanto podía llegar a concordar con esto, incluso si no fuese su intención. No quería culpar a Jack porque no quería ser un mártir pero siempre se preguntaba que tanto le había buscado su padre o si tan siquiera había investigado más acerca de su muerte. Y si el sobrevivió, nada le garantizaba que su otro hermano tampoco había muerto.

Aunque, como siempre, temía que tan lejos podía llegar su línea familiar si la investigada, ya que hasta donde sabía Michelle Evans era una especie de tía para él. Su cobardía nunca le dejó indagar más a pesar de tener los medios para hacerlo

Observó la ventana.

Había meses en que Conway no le escribía nada y había otras en que recibía tres o cuatro cartas de golpe. No sabía si el hombre realmente esperaba que contestara ya que nunca lo había hecho y no entendía que esperaba sacar de todo esto. Con todo el daño que Pogo le hizo, matando incluso a un amigo tan querido como Volkov, no alcanzaba a comprender como no le dio un tiro en la frente cuando pudo.

“ _Porque eres su hijo, idiota.”_ pensó

Y de toda la situación, lo que más le jodia era que nunca recibió nada parecido de Horacio.

Ni una llamada, ni una visita, ni una carta tocha como la del abuelo. Nada que indicara el más mínimo indicio de que le interesaba saber algo de él. Eso bajo sus esperanzas al creer que definitivamente no quería volver a verlo. Y Gustabo, pese a estar herido por esto, no lo culpaba.

Aún recuerda cuando ese hombre con elegante traje entró para decirle que había causado un enfrentamiento directo entre la mafia y la policía, que había asesinado a varios agentes y lo peor de todo, que él había sido responsable de la muerte de Volkov y de la tortura de Horacio.

No haberse despedido de él fue una decisión meramente egoísta, porque no quería enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus actos y tampoco estaba seguro de poder soportar el desprecio cara a cara de Horacio.

Guardó la caja y se quitó la camisa mientras veía esa cicatriz tan fea que le atravesaba el pecho que se había hecho en sus primeras operaciones. Sus memorias de cómo llegó a ese lugar son escazas, ya que como su psicoterapeuta le recordaba siempre estaba sedado, luego cuando empezó a mostrar un mínimo de estabilidad mental, empezó su entrenamiento intenso. Sí creía que el entrenamiento con Conway era duro, esto había sido mil veces peor, más severo, más inflexible y mucho más estricto en cuanto las penalizaciones. A veces los baños de agua fría a manguerazos, las horas de aislamiento y las golpizas extras por sus superiores, le causaban secuelas que le hacían retroceder en la terapia y la señorita Page estuvo furiosa cuando se enteró.

En esos tiempos no comía casi nada y adelgazó mucho, aunque después volvió a recuperar su antigua musculatura y ganó un poco más. Dejarse crecer la barba fue por mera costumbre a verse con vello en el rostro, así que solo se arreglaba cuando podía, ahora era tan tupida y abundante que le ponían más años a su edad. Su cabello se había vuelto todavía más claro, ahora de un rubio casi opaco (*). Su cuerpo era más fuerte, se dio cuenta, en todo sentido. No solo podía levantar más peso y tenía mejor disciplina para pelear, sino que ya no vomitaba cuando veía la sangre, el remordimiento lo escondía mejor y era menos impulsivo al momento de actuar.

Todo en él había cambiado tanto. No estaba seguro de si eso le gustaba realmente.

.

El café que habían elegido para quedar era bastante pequeño y modesto, pero cómodo. Aunque en realidad, era difícil sentirse en libertad cuando el rango de la pulsera en su pierna solo había sido expandido por unas horas para ese encuentro. Se pidió un café negro, sin azúcar y un bollo de chocolate, aunque solo fue por esperar, no tenía apetito. Su “abogado” se sentó frente a él, con la misma expresión seria pero despreocupada. Habían hablado muy poco a lo largo de esos cinco años, solamente para tocar temas débiles dentro del acuerdo que firmó con el gobierno para trabajar como su sicario encubierto de soldado. Nada que realmente afectara al gobierno, en realidad, porque era consciente de que darle un defensor era mera cortesía, algo para hacerle sentir más cómodo con esa situación pero no le engañaban en absoluto.

De hecho, cuando hablaron únicamente fue para preguntarle qué haría con el pago de cortesía a cambio de su servicio, él simplemente pidió que la hiciera de su contador y lo administrara, pues no tenía ganas ni interés de gastarlo, mucho menos si estaba preso.

En otro tiempo, quizás, hubiese saltado de alegría, habría pedido el desembolso completo y habría ido a comprarse autos y ropa excéntrica, a malgastarlo en fiestas y fianzas. Ahora mismo le daba bastante igual.

— ¿Me oyó, señor Gustabo?

Él parpadeó y le observó con desinterés.

— Seguro.

Su abogado le vio un poco molesto ahora.

— Es necesario que conozca todas las pautas a seguir cuando finalmente termine su trabajo con el gobierno y por lo tanto pueda salir en libertad condicional.

—Según tengo entendido, solo no debo incumplir ninguna ley y presentarme con mi psicoterapeuta en la fecha indicada, ¿cierto?

— Sí y, de hecho, tu terapeuta determinará si tu estado mental es lo suficientemente estable como para permanecer en la sociedad. De otro modo, me temo, tendremos que reevaluarte para que ingreses a una clínica de nuevo.

Gustabo no contestó de inmediato.

— Dime la verdad, Miguel Ángel, volverán a llamarme para trabajar para ellos, ¿verdad?

—No estoy autorizado para dar un sí o un no a esa pregunta, aunque creo que todo es posible.

—Eso es un sí, que cabrones.

—Bueno, no puedes decir que es un mal trato, después de todo, ahora mismo estarías en un centro psiquiátrico penitenciario para el resto de tu vida, tal vez. Y déjame decirte que no es un lugar muy agradable.

—Ya—dijo con sarcasmo. Estaba empezando a cansarse de escuchar lo afortunado que había sido por llegar a ser el perro del gobierno—. ¿Algo más?

— Sí. Quisiera saber qué harás con todo tu… salario. Hasta este momento he estado administrándolo y puedo seguir haciéndolo con mi cuota mensual de siempre, pero quizás quiera invertirlo o…

— ¿Qué tan probable es que pueda salir como Gustabo García?

Le miró a los ojos, confundido.

— ¿No quieres tener otra identidad? Creí que esa parte era clara, después de todo, para evitar cualquier asedio de la prensa y también garantizar tu seguridad.

— ¿Tan conocido es mi nombre?

—Hiciste muchos enemigos, hijo. Aunque eso no evitara tu movilidad a lo largo _del_ país. Solo tendrás que asentarte para que puedas evaluarte bimestralmente, como corresponde.

Suspiró con cansancio. De repente la realidad se hacía cada vez más clara y no le agradaba lo que auguraba.

— ¿… Hay algún lugar al que quieras ir? ¿Algún familiar al que desees visitar?

Le lanzó una mirada filosa y le dijo entre dientes:

—No finjas que no sabes quién es Conway. Pero para que lo sepas, no, no planeo reunirme con él, así que diles a los burócratas para los que trabajas que se tomen su viagra tranquilos.

—Bien, bien, ya entendí. Insisto con la parte del dinero, ¿algo en concreto que quieras hacer con él?

Guardó silencio un momento, reflexionando.

— Si lo dejo estático, ¿seguirá siendo mío?

—Puedes dejarlo en el banco, depositado como ha estado, obviamente pagando el interés correspondiente, pero sí, seguiría siendo tuyo.

— Dame una cantidad generosa en efectivo.

El otro enarcó una ceja.

—No planeo hacer nada en contra de ellos, joder. Solo no quiero que me huelan el culo a donde vaya, merezco algo de calma, ¿no? Solo hazlo, de todas formas no puedo salir del país y ellos pueden encontrarme fácilmente, así que no tienen de que preocuparse.

—Bien—asintió, algo renuente—. ¿Qué tan generosa?

— Para sobrevivir por unos ocho meses cómodamente. Cuando me asiente, prometo que te diré donde, puedes dejarme esta pulserita de mierda si no te fías de mí.

—No se trata de mí, sino de los que quieren tu cabeza, los cuales no son pocos. Solo no les des motivos para tomarla, ¿vale? ¿Algo más?

— Yo…—empezó, vacilante— ¿Podrías… conseguir los datos de Horacio Pérez?

—Sí, supongo… ¿Estás seguro que quieres volver a contactarlo? No creo que a estas alturas representen a la familia del año.

_“Nunca lo hicimos” pensó._

— Solo… Solo consígueme su número de teléfono. Lo decidiré en el camino—se puso de pie para abrigarse, hacia frio. Mientras lo hacía, notó que su abogado lo miraba intensamente— ¿Qué?

El otro tardó un rato en responder, más ensimismado en sus pensamientos que observándolo, realmente. Hasta que finalmente separó sus labios, algo titubeante.

—Solo pensaba en tu padre.

Gustabo no detuvo su tarea, aunque se tensó notablemente y apretó los labios.

— Lo conozco, sabes.

—Creo que todos por aquí, Miguel. Ve al grano.

—Sólo creo que… te pareces un poco a él. O empiezas a parecerlo.

Terminó por ponerse su guante derecho con más fuerza de la necesaria y le regresó la mirada, entre molesto y preocupado.

—Gracias por decírmelo. Mi notable mierda mental no era suficientemente evidente.

Se fue sin importarle que reacción tendría.

.

Cuando volvió encontró a Alex frente a su cuarto, fumando mientras sostenía una _matryoshka_ en su mano libre.

—Hola—le saludó, apagando el cigarro— ¿Dónde estabas?

—El pesado de mi abogado—contestó, luego señaló la muñeca—. ¿Y eso?

—Bueno, te vas en dos días y… no tengo mucho que dar, así que-

Gustabo casi se enterneció por eso, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Solo la tomo en su mano.

— Gracias.

Quería decir algo más, pero la verdad sea dicha, se había vuelto menos elocuente de lo que era antes y aunque lo dijo de forma simple, era sincero.

— Y también… quería que supieras que lo que pasó en Cuba no… no fue tu culpa lo de los niños y-

— Alex, déjalo. Trata de no pensar en ello, créeme, no vale la pena. Estoy bien, de todas formas, no estoy tan hecho de cristal cómo crees.

Le vio sonrojarse un poco por la vergüenza.

— Solo quería decirte que… te entiendo, aunque Mikel no lo haga.

—Si me preocupara por cada cosa que Mikel no entiende ya me habría dado un tiro.

—Lo mismo digo, Gustabin.

Mikel estaba detrás de ellos, junto con Vasco, ambos tan casuales como el lugar lo permitía. Gustabo lo vio desapasionadamente.

—Niñas, niñas, ambas están muy hermosas—dijo Vasco—. Anda, solo queremos decir adiós de forma decente, incluso si te niegas.

Soltó un bufido, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo cálido en su pecho. Aceptó el apretón de manos y de inmediato se vio envuelto en un abrazó varonil.

—Eres fuerte, podrás con cualquier problema en el ático, niño.

Gustabo sonrió brevemente. Sus compañeros siempre fueron conscientes de sus problemas mentales, aunque probablemente no se imaginaban hasta qué punto.

—Díselo a mi loquero y te querré más.

Luego Mikel se paró frente a él. Se miraron seriamente, pero ya sea porque pronto dejarían de verse o porque realmente no hubo nada más que una pequeña rivalidad, empezó a verle con un poco de afecto.

—Voy a ser un elemento primordial ahora. Tu puesto, básicamente.

Gustabo asintió, se lo imaginaba. Por mero liderazgo, Mikel debía ser el siguiente.

—Bien por ti—hizo una pausa—. No la cagues.

Para su sorpresa, no hubo otro comentario sarcástico, solo otro choque de manos. Gustabo se preguntaba hasta qué punto esos tres habían llegado a importarle, tanto que su cariño ya no se limitaba a mero compañerismo. En ese momento, fue consciente de que probablemente nunca los volvería a ver. La idea le entristeció más de lo que le gustaría admitir, y su separación le estaba provocando estragos nuevamente. Y él que se había prometido no meterse con las demás personas para evitar sentimientos tan erráticos. 

—…Tengan cuidado.

.

La audiencia fue privada y corta. No se tomó la molestia en escuchar todo, pero sí que puso atención cuando la juez dictó que había sido absuelto por casi todos los cargos. En ese momento le quitaron la pulsera de la pierna, la cual nunca había podido quitarse dentro del país, ya que era natural que lo hicieran para sus misiones fuera de este.

Era casi irónico como para hacer el trabajo sucio se tomaban la molestia de evitar la ley a su conveniencia. 

Su maleta ya estaba hecha y de hecho, había sido removido oficialmente del sistema, por lo que la base no lo recibiría más. No hubo más despedidas, lo cual agradecía internamente.

Cuando salió a la calle, se encontró con Miguel al borde de este.

— ¿Seguro que quieres ir por la calle con esta cantidad de dinero?

No contestó, solo extendió la mano. Él otro entendió y le dio un sobre amarillo rechoncho.

—Dentro están tus papeles, tu nueva identidad. Sigues siendo Gustabo, aunque ahora con “v”, y ya no eres García, sino Torres, uno de los apellidos más comunes en América, será fácil que pases desapercibido. Aquí está el número que me pediste. Y el mío por si tienes alguna duda, después de todo, a menos que desees despedirme, seguiré siendo tu abogado.

Le dio una tarjeta blanca con un par de números sencillos y legibles, uno de ellos con el nombre de Horacio Pérez, lo sostuvo en su mano, mirándolo fijamente, como si ese pedazo de papel le brindase todos los conocimientos del universo, hasta que se lo guardo en el interior de su chamarra junto con el dinero.

Luego vio un taxi venir. Silbó y le hizo una señal, esperando a que el vehículo se detuviera.

— Gracias, Miguel. Quisiera decirte que fue un placer conocerte, pero mentiría.

—… Hasta la próxima, Gustabo.

Se subió al auto y le pidió que solo condujera, que simplemente tomara el tiempo y se perdiera entre las carreteras. El conductor, aunque confundido, no se negó. En medio del silencio en una mañana más que gris, Gustabo miro por la ventana de forma ausente, pero perdido en un mar de emociones y conflictos internos.

Pensaba que cuando removieran su sentencia se sentiría mejor, que tendría un sentimiento de libertad, que todo se volvería más claro e incluso que eso le ayudaría a tomar las decisiones correctas de lo que debía hacer ahora. Pero todo parecía mil veces peor que cuando se encontraba acorralado en la base. A pesar de estar tan tranquilo, estaba profundamente inquieto, preocupado y perdido, porque ahora la verdad le golpeaba. No tenía a donde ir. Ni por quien trabajar o vivir o disfrutar. Sentía un gran dolor en el pecho pero se veía incapaz de llorar.

Podría estar día y noche en ese taxi, dando vueltas en la ciudad sin fin y no le importaría un carajo, cualquier cosa antes que bajar y enfrentarse a todo lo que odiaba de sí mismo.

Entonces vio su reflejo. No se notaba diferente pero se sentía diferente. Antes todo era tan… simple. Se tocó la mejilla. Se sentía viejo… Se sentía como…

Cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse. No le gustaba el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Entonces vio cruzando la calle un hombre sobre unos zancos enormes gritando ofertas al ritmo de una canción divertida.

— ¿Puede dar la vuelta de nuevo, por favor?

Cuando lo llevó al lugar que le indicó, le pagó los cuarenta minutos que ya llevaba manejando sin rumbo fijo, y luego entró al estacionamiento abarrotado de autos usados.

El dueño lo mantuvo un rato mostrándole los modelos más recientes pero no los más económicos. Al final, tuvo que aclararle que deseaba algo un poco menos costoso y este no se lo tomó a mal. Para cuando llegaron a la última parte, pudo ver una pick up ranger del 95 (*) roja que le llamó mucho la atención. Normalmente siempre prefería algo escandaloso y extravagante, algo de lo que llamar la atención, pero en esta ocasión quería ser más discreto.

El vendedor le aseguró que podía aguantar largos viajes y que pese a ser vieja funcionaba perfectamente. Se dejó dos mil pavos ahí, y aunque lo miraron raro cuando pagó en efectivo no dijeron nada.

Su siguiente parada fue un hotel barato, algo para pasar la noche nada más y mientras buscaba algo para cenar pasó a comprar un Smartphone económico pero funcional.

Busco trazar una ruta para llegar a Minneapolis, a la ciudad donde creció y donde creyó había nacido.

.

_(Doce años)_

_Cuando entró a casa lo que menos esperaba era encontrarse a su padre a punto de coger. Ese no era el problema en sí porque sus padres tenían la costumbre de ser escandalosos, lo cual era incomodo pero no necesariamente malo si se ponía los audífonos o salía por un par de horas. El problema era que estaba a punto de cogerse a una mujer que jamás había visto en su vida._

_Era bonita, más que su gastada y delgada madre. Pero no le dio tiempo admirarla mucho tiempo, ya que su padre la mando a volar en cuanto le vio. Normal, ya que era Gustabo quien siempre le pedía a su madre que se fueran, que dejaran a su padre porque le lastimaba verla llorar y con el cuerpo amoratado, aún si él siempre pedía perdón. En ese momento estaba cabreado, tanto con su padre por ser un hijo de puta como con su madre por permanecer con él._

_—… No es necesario mencionarle esto a mamá, ¿de acuerdo?—le decía mientras le sonreía, persuasivamente, pero Gustabo solo lo miraba molesto—. Hey, ¿me estás escuchando?_

_En ese momento, solo hizo lo que sus impulsos le dijeron. Se deshizo de su agarre y le ignoró mientras intentaba llegar a su habitación, bullendo de furia. Para su padre, eso, era falta de respeto suficiente para tomarle de los cabellos y jalarlo contra el piso mientras le gritaba._

_Gustabo devolvía los golpes, siempre lo hacía, pero nunca conseguía ganarle, porque la fuerza de ese hombre adulto no era nada contra sus brazos delgados y su baja estatura._

_Aun así, arañó, gritó, y en algún momento consiguió enterrar sus uñas en su ojos izquierdo. El hombre grito de dolor y lo dejó caer. Se quedó perplejo y sin aire, cuando notó la enorme cicatriz que le había dejado. De inmediato un profundo pánico le lleno cuando su padre le vio, furioso._

_Lo siguiente que supo, era que su cabeza estaba hundida la taza del baño, gritando, resistiéndose, intentando respirar en vano. Sentía como el agua se metía en su nariz y boca, como el aire se iba a de a poco y como se iba quedando sin fuerzas. Gritaba pero sus gritos eran opacados por el agua que le succionaba la vida a poco, sintiendo el peso de la mano de su padre, obligándolo a estar hundido._

_Era la tercera vez que lo hundía, pues solo le levantaba el rostro para que respirara por un segundo antes de hacerle tragar agua otra vez._

_Luego escuchó forcejeos, más gritos y la fuerza que mantenía su cabeza abajo se retiró. Sintió otras manos más delgadas levantarle de los hombros y sacarle de la taza y notó que era su madre tratando de hacerle respirar._

_— Tranquilo, hijo, tranquilo—decía ella nerviosamente. Tosió varias veces y finalmente pudo respirar, aunque con dificultad—. ¡Qué carajos te pasa, Alejandro!_

_Lo miraba enojada y asustada. Él no se inmutó._

_— Qué carajos te pasa a ti, maldita vieja loca. Puta loca. —se fue murmurando más improperios, mientras su madre y él se quedaban en el suelo del baño._

_Ella le cuido esa noche y le pidió que cerrara la puerta con seguro. No indagó en porque su padre estaba ahogándolo en el inodoro, seguramente asumía que estaba loco, como siempre y Gustabo no tenía el corazón de decirle la verdad. Aunque esa noche volvió a rogarle que se fueran de ahí, que odiaba a su padre, que odiaba esa casa y que odiaba esa vida. Ella solo le abrazo y volvió a susurrarle promesas vacías, porque era todo lo que ella podía hacer. Con la poca fuerza maternal que le quedaba y más con consuelo que otra cosa._

_La situación seguiría así por varios años, al menos hasta que aprendiera a devolver los golpes._

.

Los barrios bajos seguían siendo igual de lúgubres y tristes que antes. Pasar por el viejo departamento de su familia fue igual de deprimente que el resto de las calles. Aunque quizás solo era su visión pesimista por los pocos recuerdos buenos que podía albergar en esa ciudad. Solo miró el edificio poco llamativo en medio de muchos otros iguales, seguramente rentado ya por alguien más. No se entretuvo tanto en la tarea, pasó de largo y se dirigió al Cementerio de Santa María (*), donde estaba enterrada su madre.

Estaba en un barrio bonito, muy bonito pero nunca pudo visitarlo con regularidad ya sea por el dolor de su luto o porque meramente nunca se sintió cómodo con los sentimientos abiertos. Le habían costado casi todos sus ahorros y unos pocos que Horacio le ofreció para poder hacerle una sepultura decente pero sentía enorme culpa al no haber podido darle a su madre nunca algo mejor, aunque solo era un crio, tenía diecisiete. 

Buscó entre el pasto verde que abundaba y le daba al lugar un aspecto muy agradable, sorteando las tumbas cuidadas hasta dar con su lápida donde había un mensaje sencillo que dictaba el nombre de soltera de su madre, su fecha de nacimiento y muerte y una breve cita de la biblia.

Gustabo no había sabido un carajo de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, lo hacía por inercia y Horacio lo paró varias veces porque lo notaba muy apresurado, muy detallista, deseando que todo estuviera perfecto. No había llorado una sola vez en ese momento y no lloró ni siquiera en su funeral, ni cuando los servicios sociales se llevaron a su hermanito y nunca volvió a saber de él.

Fue de las primeras veces que fue consciente que algo no estaba bien con él. Pogo había tomado el control, cuando los paramédicos bajaron a su madre muerta en una camilla, cubierta para que no pudieran verla y notó como intentaban meter a su padre en una patrulla. Se había vuelto violento, iracundo, había arremetido contra Alejandro y había logrado sacarle el aire, sangre y gritos de dolor. Despertó cuando estaba en la comisaria con las manos esposadas, los nudillos ensangrentados y destrozados.

Lo dejaron ir dadas las circunstancias que estaba pasando, pero Horacio le dijo que era momento de buscar ayuda. Ayuda que fue para una mierda pero lo mantuvo a flote por algunos años más.

Respiró hondo, inclinándose y pasando una mano por la tumba gastada y sucia de su madre.

Volviendo al pasado se dio cuenta que pese a todo ella lo amaba, a él y a su hermano, pero amaba más las drogas. No podía desprenderse de ellas y nunca pudo abandonar a su padre. Aunque nunca lo trató diferente que a su otro hijo, y se preguntó que sentía ella al haberlo adoptado, si fue una idea que le nació cuando no estaba tan jodida, o si simplemente había pasado a sus manos por mero azar. No fue una mala persona, pero nunca fue una buena madre, eso era seguro.

Julia quizás fue mejor madre. Nunca le preguntó al super intendente como había sido su esposa y nunca se entrometió más de lo debido, ahora lamentaba no haberlo hecho, aunque dudaba que le hubiese dicho nada. Julia Conway y Pearl García fueron sus madres. Y pese a conocer solo a una de ellas, las extrañaba a ambas.

No se sentía diferente. Quizás un poco peor ahora que revivía todas sus memorias.

_“Cada que sientas otro ataque, recuerda lugares donde te sentiste feliz, momentos genuinamente felices, ponles nombres y fechas. Átate a la realidad para evitar que pierdas todo el avance que has conseguido”_

Fue a un motel y se dio una larga ducha. La televisión estaba encendida en una canal de noticias. Se pidió algo para comer y se puso a hacer ejercicio mientras esperaba.

“…La muerte del activista musulmán ha causado gran indignación dentro de la nación. Muchos lo describían como un férreo luchador por los derechos civiles, un hombre que buscaba la paz entre su pueblo-”

Apagó la tele y se sentó en la cama, cansado de todo. Estaba enojado. Harto de sentirse miserable constantemente, a pesar de que la culpa siempre le presionaba a aceptar la responsabilidad de todos los males que ocurrían a su alrededor. Volvió a sacar el papel que Miguel le dio, intentando soportar la idea de haberlo pedido en primer lugar. Lo había hecho porque aún se encontraba dividido en que quería hacer al salir y si podía reunirse con Horacio al menos para pedirle disculpas. Pero no creía correcto acorralarlo, así que siempre pensó que podía llamarle y ver si él estaba de acuerdo con verse.

Se tomó su medicamento cuando su alarma le avisó y se acostó boca arriba, viendo a la nada hasta quedarse dormido.

El último lugar donde fue feliz, fue en Los Santos, en la playa con Horacio y el superintendente.

.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó, sintiéndose igual que siempre. Trató de dejar de sobre pensar las cosas porque solo conseguía hacerle sentir peor y no llegaba a una solución aceptable.

Almorzó en una cafetería pequeña y cómoda, pidiendo esos huevos y bacon que tenía ganas de volver a probar desde hace rato. La comida le supo rica, le subió los ánimos un poco, no lo negaba.

— ¿Gustabo?

Levantó la vista y vio a una camarera con el mandil blanco entallado en su uniforme café. Era una mujer de cabello negro en una media cola y un rostro afilado que lo observaba sonriente.

— ¿Gustabo García?

Él no contestó, shockeado y confundido.

—Soy Jessica, Jessica Williams—hubo un breve silencio—. Salí con Horacio en el último año del colegio, ¿recuerdas, yo-?

— ¡Ah!—fue cuando llegó a su memoria, Horacio tuvo una novia bastante extrovertida, alguien que hablaba hasta por los codos y era muy imprudente, pero era buena chica, siempre cuido bien de su amigo y lo hacía sonreír— Claro, yo- Lo siento, no te reconocí, has cambiado…

— Lo sé—contestó sonriéndole ampliamente—. En cambio tú no has cambiado nada.

Se tragó sus palabras.

— ¿En- en serio? No todos dirían lo mismo.

— Bueno, sí, tienes esa barba particularmente llamativa y estas más mamadisimo—rio—, pero me refería a tu mirada. Sigue siendo esa mirada de perrito triste.

Hubo una pausa.

—Horacio también tenía esa mirada. Solo les cambiaba a ambos cuando estaban juntos—dijo y volvió a rellenarle la taza de café—. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está? La última vez que lo vi, fue hace años cuando se mudaron.

—No lo sé. Separamos caminos hace rato.

— ¿Enserio? Qué raro, ustedes siempre estaban juntos, parecían siameses. Incluso en la escuela empezó a correr el rumor de que ustedes dos…

Él la miro, indignado y confundido.

— ¿Era cierto?

— ¡No, dios, no! Horacio es mi hermano.

Ella soltó una gran carcajada y a su pesar, rio un poco también, medio divertido medio nervioso y perturbado.

— Ya lo sé. Era lo que siempre decía cuando escuchaba esas estupideces, al final, ambos nos convertimos en sus protectores. Horacio siempre necesitó que los demás sacaran cara por él, espero que haya cambiado un poco eso. Si no estás ahí el mundo podría comérselo vivo. 

Se quedó perplejo y por primera vez no tuvo palabras para responder. Como si todo le iluminara de repente. Miro a otro lado, reflexivo.

— ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo?

— No, no lo creo, ¿por?

— Pensaba presentarte a una prima mía, se acaba de quedar viuda.

Se la quedó mirando, sorprendido, con los ojos y la boca abierta. Ella soltó otra carcajada escandalosa.

— No te creas todo lo que te dicen, tonto.

Siguió hablando a diestra y siniestra, Gustabo solo asentía de vez en cuando y apenas comento algo, y solo se detuvo cuando su turno había terminado. Dijo que iría a la guardería a por su hijo y bajo la promesa de volverse a ver algún día se despidieron.

Regresar al hotel fue menos deprimente que cuando salió. Se acostó mientras escuchaba los sonidos rurales del lugar en medio de la oscuridad.

_“—…Mis padres me abandonaron, este hombre que ve aquí es el único que me cuido y se hizo cargo de mí._

_— ¿Nunca habéis pensado en tener familia?_

_Horacio y Gustabo ni siquiera necesitaron cruzar miradas, los dos se señalaron entre ellos._

_— Ya la tengo. No necesito nada más. “_

Suspiró.

—Puta madre.

A la mañana siguiente llamó a un agente de bienes raíces y concertó una cita dentro de algunos días. Se preparó y partió, dispuesto a pasar otra noche más en la carretera, marcando en el GPS de su teléfono una ruta desde Minneapolis a Los Santos.

.

**_Recomendación musical: “X Ambassadors – Renegades”_ **

Le tomó poco más de tres días enteros en llegar a su destino, haciendo paradas para comer y dormir, en ese tiempo no tuvo ningún problema con la camioneta y le sirvió bastante para pasar desapercibido, como un simple viajero más. Iba lento, tomándose su tiempo para admirar paisajes y visitar un par de lugares por ocio, por si encontraba algún resquicio de arrepentimiento en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, por si encontraba algún otro lugar donde se sintiera más cómodo, lo suficiente para quedarse y olvidarse de su plan. Pero no lo encontró.

Estaba muerto de miedo, a cada kilómetro que avanzaba se sentía más expuesto y vulnerable.

_Las cosas que anhelas siempre están al otro lado del miedo, Gustabo._

Era preocupante hasta qué punto su voz en su cabeza sonaba como la de Vasco. Pero era cierto que no podía evitar ponerse cada vez más ansioso, ya sea porque se acercaba al lugar donde ocurrió la peor tragedia que pudo ocurrirle o porque simplemente estaba marcando un plan demasiado estúpido que probablemente no iba a funcionar.

Estuvo gran parte de la noche que partió intentando presionar el botón de marcar al número de Horacio. Entonces entendió que incluso si conseguía convencerle de verse en persona, nunca conseguiría reunir el valor para ir a verle, porque así de cobarde era. Lo era. Era un cobarde. Y como era un cobarde debía obligarse a no serlo para evitarlo.

Así que cuando llegó se internó en un hotel y le pidió al de bienes raíces que lo buscara en un lugar concreto. Conocía bastante bien la ciudad, pero había cambiado tanto esos últimos años que no tuvo más remedio que comerse sus propias palabras y buscar ayuda para moverse.

El hombre que le atendió era delgado, con lentes y bastante flexible. Le pidió algo que fuera pequeño pero funcional, algo que no estuviera en el centro, por el contrario, si estaba en un lugar reservado, mejor.

El hombre trató de cumplirle las demandas, así que lo internó un poco en un bosque que era bastante amplio. Bastante aislado, aunque no tan lejos de la carretera, solo muy cerca del monte.

Le mostró una casa/cabaña que era pequeña pero acogedora, aunque llevaba sin mantenimiento varios años y necesitaba algunas reparaciones. Aun así la aceptó sin quejarse. Ahora que no tenía un trabajo fijo tendría concentrarse en otra cosa y aún más si Horacio terminaba rechazando su mierda.

La realidad era que algo le impulsaba a intentar contactarlo ya no por sí mismo, sino por el mismo Horacio. En todo ese tiempo no pudo más que sentarse en su propio autodesprecio, despegándose de la idea de que su hermano quizás había quedado todavía más jodido que él. Que quizás no había podido recuperarse y la estaba pasando mal. Horacio siempre fue tan sensible y él siempre fue un hijo de puta.

Incluso si Horacio le mandaba a la mierda, solo con saber que estaba bien, que estaría bien, con eso se conformaba y una llamada no bastaba para comprobarlo. Pero la única forma en que logró cumplir con ello, fue llevarse a sí mismo al límite, acorralarse para que no pudiese escapar.

Se lo debía. Al menos eso.

No estaba seguro si estaría en la ciudad, pero si estaba tan mal como creía, entonces sería razonable que ni siquiera se hubiese mudado. El papeleo no tomó mucho tiempo, solo tenía que volver mañana para cotejar algunos detalles y todo quedaría listo para alquilar su nueva casa. En cuanto volvió al hotel, se puso a ver por la ventana, preguntándose qué tanto había cambiado o que había hecho él para hacer que cambiara. No esperaba turistear por la ciudad, no era su intención, no se sentía con ánimos todavía y todo dependería de lo que Horacio le dijera.

Miró la pantalla del celular brillando, sentado en la cama, tratando de controlar los nervios. Estaba poniéndose inestable, pero había aprendido a controlar los ataques de ansiedad. Podía hacerlo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, practicando para lo que tuviera que decir y entonces marcó.

Sonó varias veces hasta mandarlo al buzón de voz. Bien, el primer intento estaba jodido y se estaba poniendo nervioso. Volvió a marcar, machacando con su otra mano una goma para tranquilizarse.

— ¿Sí?

Todo su tiempo se detuvo. Se quedó callado, sintiendo el corazón palpitarle más rápido y como algo le apretaba el pecho.

En todos esos años no había llorado.

Ahora lo estaba haciendo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y notaba como su visión se borraba por las lágrimas, se puso una mano en la cara, intentando tranquilizarse.

— ¿Hola?

Tragó saliva mientras respiraba más hondo.

— Horacio…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Nombre del hijo del primer ministro. Solamente lo usé para ahorrar tiempo en ocupar otro nombre, pero no tiene nada que ver con el contenido que he metido en la historia.   
> (*)El trastorno de identidad disociativo, antes conocido como desorden de personalidad múltiple, es un trastorno disociativo que se caracteriza por la existencia de dos o más identidades en una persona, cada una con su propio patrón de percibir y actuar con el ambiente. Al menos dos de estas personalidades toman el control del comportamiento del individuo de forma rutinaria, y están asociadas también con un grado de pérdida de memoria más allá de la falta de memoria normal. A esta pérdida de memoria se le conoce con frecuencia como «tiempo perdido» o «tiempo amnésico». Se le asocia con el trastorno límite de la personalidad, el trastorno por estrés postraumático, la depresión, el trastorno por abuso de sustancias, autolesiones o ansiedad.  
> (*)Un neuroléptico o antipsicótico es un fármaco que comúnmente, aunque no exclusivamente, se usa para el tratamiento de las psicosis. Los neurolépticos ejercen modificaciones fundamentalmente en el cerebro y están indicados especialmente en casos de esquizofrenia u otros trastornos psicóticos   
> (*)El objetivo del tratamiento del trastorno de identidad disociativo suele ser integrar las distintas personalidades en una única personalidad. Sin embargo esto no siempre es posible. En las situaciones en que no lo es, el objetivo es lograr una interacción armoniosa entre las distintas personalidades que permita un mejor grado de funcionamiento a la persona.  
> (*) Trastorno antisocial de la personalidad (TPA) es una patología psiquiátrica. Las personas que la padecen no pueden adaptarse a las normas sociales, como son las leyes y los derechos individuales. Si bien puede ser detectada a partir de los 15 años de edad, se estima que los síntomas y características se desarrollan desde la adolescencia. Antes de los 15 años debe detectarse una sintomatología similar pero no tan acentuada, se trata del trastorno disocial de la personalidad. Pogo entraba en esta característica aún más que el psicopatía debido a que los sociópatas se caracterizan por ser más impulsivos y erráticos, mientras que los psicópatas son calculadores, fríos y saben encajar perfectamente en la sociedad.   
> (*)Es un antipsicótico atípico, aprobado por la FDA para el tratamiento de la esquizofrenia, el trastorno bipolar entre otros.   
> (*) Este es un tema bastante complicado. Hay una enorme controversia con lo que se refiere a las mineras de otros países que se sustentan en Latinoamérica, prácticamente explotándolas de forma descomunal e incluso echando a las comunidades indignes que están asentadas en los lugares de interés. Ha llegado a ser natural que algunos gobiernos intenten “esconder” estos turbios hechos.   
> (*) Ya sé que Gustabo al iniciar la serie tenía el cabello negro, pero al final decidí que sería mejor dejarle un cabello castaño claro, tirándole a un rubio cenizo, no sé, así me imagino a Julia xd.   
> (*) La razón por la que puse el modelo de esta camioneta fue meramente estético y porque sentía que iba a pegar con el nuevo Gustabo, nada más.  
> (*) St. Mary’s Cementery en Minnesota, Minneapolis. 
> 
> La verdad me divertí/entretuve haciendo este capítulo, sobre todo la charla de Gustabo con su psicoterapeuta. Como ven, nuestro Gustabo ya no es lo que era, y es algo necesario ya que el personaje tiene que evolucionar y para mí si bien el personaje de Auron era manipulador y desinteresado, eso no lo hacía un psicópata, así que voy a tratar de darle un trasfondo de un ser humano.   
> Con respecto a Horacio y Conway, también planeo que cambien, sin embargo, en esencia, todos seguirán manteniéndose como eran antes. Es decir, no voy a quitarles su esencia, así que no se me alboroten.   
> Agradezco mucho a quienes me dejaron kudos, de verdad, no esperaba mucho más de lo que he obtenido hasta ahora y eso para mí es suficiente para seguir.   
> Gracias por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> (*) ¡JULIA, LOS NIÑOS!  
> (*)Perdonen el estupido apodo que le puse a Gustabo, pero es que no encontré otro que valiera la pena, la verdad.  
> No sé cuando actualizaré, apenas estoy tratando de entender como funciona AO3, espero no cagarla monumentalmente dejando otro fic inconcluso.  
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
